Forever Changed 2: How We Came to Be
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: After Donatello's near death experience Raphael is determined not to let anything bad happen to his little brother ever again. But his over- protectiveness may turn out to be quite the opposite. Will he be able to put his fears aside for the sake of everyone or will it be their undoing? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright everyone welcome to the next installment of my story "Forever Changed" As you all know this story is very AU so there's that. Also this is a sequel/prequel meaning it will be telling the past of the Hamato family. Like how Splinter and Miwa came to find the turtles and Shinigami and her father's part in that. It will also focus on the present as well but I'll be sure and let you know which is which so there's no confusion. That being said I'd like to add I don't own TMNT or its characters Mr Eastman and Mr** **Laird** **do. Enjoy.**

 **Forever Changed 2: How We Came to Be**

 **Ch 1 Adjustments**

Donatello awoke with a start. The brown eyed turtle tried to sit up but a stabbing pain in his shell prevented him from doing so. "Ugh this sucks," he muttered, trying to turn to his side. But once again the stabbing pain in his shell prevented him from moving. "Damn shell," Donatello muttered, as the frustration set in. The genius turtle tried once again to move. And this time he was successful. Only he moved more than he wanted to and ended up falling out of bed. Donatello cried out in pain as he hit the floor hard. Suddenly the door to his room flew open and Raphael came running in and knelt beside his brother.

"Donnie you ok?" the red masked turtle asked, looking at Donatello with concern.

"I fell out of bed," came the soft, slightly embarrassed response.

"Yeah I can see that," Raphael said as he carefully helped Donatello back into bed and covered him up.

"What happened?" a concerned voice asked. Raphael looked and saw Leonardo standing there with Miwa, Michelangelo and Splinter right behind him.

"Donnie fell out of bed," Raphael explained. "But don't worry I got 'im. Y'all go back to sleep."

"Are you alright Donatello?" Splinter asked, sitting on the edge of his second youngest son's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine Sensei," Donatello said with a sigh. "Just really embarrassed."

"Dude I fall out of bed like all the time," Michelangelo said, trying to lighten the mood. "And I'm not even hurt. No need to be embarrassed."

"I just get so damn frustrated," Donatello said, not making eye contact. "I mean I can't even move without either falling out of bed or causing myself pain. I just wish this stupid shell would heal already!" By now Donatello was getting more and more agitated and he balled his fists up unintentionally.

"Donnie these things take time to heal," Miwa said, putting a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. "You of all people should know this."

"Yeah I know Miwa," Donatello said with a sigh. "But its been almost five months since I got attacked and I feel like my shell isn't healing like it should."

"Donnie you almost died," Raphael said, as if his brother needed a reminder. "Hell you were technically dead for two of those months. I think the fact that you're talkin' to us right now and not from the other side is sayin' a Hell of a lot."

"Raph's right," Leonardo chimed in, causing his family to look at him. "Yeah I know I don't say that a lot," the blue masked turtle said with a small smile. "But its true. You're lucky to be alive Donnie. And I don't think you should push yourself. That could cause a set back."

"Your brothers are right Donatello," Splinter said in his kind caring way. "You must not put so much pressure on yourself my son. I have checked the progress of you shell as have Dr Rockwell. It is healing just fine."

"Could we talk in the morning?" Donatello asked with a tired sigh. "I'm pretty beat."

"Sure Donnie we'll leave ya alone," Raphael said as he and his family got up to leave.

"Sleep well Donnie," Miwa said as she kissed Donatello's head and left, shutting the door behind her.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Miwa's good friend, Shinigami, had arrived along with April and Casey to walk with Miwa to school. After bidding the rest of the group goodbye the four teens left. "Well I say we head for the dojo for some training," Leonardo suggested.

"Ah man," Michelangelo grumbled, doing a facepalm. "Leo we already did our morning training. For like 3 hours remember?"

"Still I doesn't hurt to get more practice in," Leonardo declared.

"Yeah have fun with that," Raphael said, going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Michelangelo followed suit and grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Leonardo let out a sigh and shook his head as he headed for the dojo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While his brothers were discussing their training Donatello was getting more and more frustrated. "I hate this," the purple masked turtle grumble. "This is so stupid laying here staring at the ceiling. I've gotta get out of here." With these thought Donatello began to sit up. Despite the pain he felt in his shell the gap toothed turtle managed to get himself into an upright position. "Ok lets do this," Donatello muttered as he pulled back the covers and began to swing his legs over the side. "Ah that hurts!" he grumbled, trying his best not to cry out. After what seamed like forever Donatello finally managed to get his legs over the side of his bed. "Whew that took longer than I thought," he breathed, wiping the sweat off his head. "Ok time to stand." But before he could even get his feet on the ground he heard a voice say, "May I ask what you think you're doing?" Donatello looked up and saw Dr. Rockwell standing there with Leatherhead right behind him.

"Hey guys," Donatello said with a sheepish grin. "I was just..."

"Yes we saw what you were just doing," Dr. Rockwell said, his voice having a hint of annoyance to it.

"It would not be wise for you to try to walk my friend," Leatherhead said gently.

"I have to get out of here," Donatello declared. "I'm going stir crazy just laying here staring at the ceiling! I've gotta get out!"

"Perhaps we can arrange that," Dr. Rockwell said, exchanging looks with Leatherhead. Leatherhead nodded and walked towards Donatello and picked him up.

"Hey!" Donatello protested. "I would prefer it if I walked."

"Sorry my friend," Leatherhead said. "But your shell isn't healed enough to allow you to walk just yet."

"Well can you at least take me to my lab?" Donatello asked. "I've been wanting to work on some things."

"Donatello you mustn't rush into things," Dr. Rockwell said.

"I don't think five months is rushing into things," Donatello said with annoyance. "But can I go to my lab or not?" It was unusual for Donatello to snap at people but being cooped up for the last five months was really beginning to take its toll.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Dr Rockwell said as they entered Donatello's lab. Once inside Leatherhead placed the genius turtle on on of the tables that was inside.

"Now this is more like it," Donatello said with a smile as Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead positioned pillows behind Donatello so he could sit up. Leatherhead pushed one of the table in front and loaded it with supplies. "Just hand me what I need please," Donatello said, his brown eyes sparkling with anticipation of getting back to work. With that the trio of geniuses began to work.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few of hours later the lab door opened and Miwa and Shinigami came in. When the two girls saw Donatello there their eyes went wide with surprise. "Donnie glad to see you up," Shinigami said with a smile.

"Glad to be up Shini," Donatello said with a smile. Just then Splinter came into the room along with Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael

"Donnie what are ya doin' out of bed?" Raphael demanded, going up to his younger brother looking none to happy.

"Raph relax will you?" Donatello said, rolling his brown eyes. "Doc said I could be out here."

"Well ya look terrible," Raphael declared. "You're all pale and shit. I think you oughta go back to bed."

"Raph I'm fine," Donatello said, once again rolling his eyes. "I just needed to get back to some normalcy."

"Raphael I can assure you that Leatherhead and I haven't left his side," Dr Rockwell said.

"Raph I think you might be overreacting," Leonardo said.

"Ugh I can't believe you people!" Raphael exclaimed. "Sensei help me out here! Tell Donnie he should be in bed. He can't even sit up on his own. He's gonna ware himself out and have a relapse!"

"Raphael I do not think Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead would let Donatello do anything that would harm him," Splinter said. "And I do not blame Donatello for wanting to get out of his room."

"Yeah it must be like super boring being in there all the time," Michelangelo said, going to stand next to his directly older brother. "But seriously D please don't overdo it."

"Mikey don't worry about me," Donatello said with a smile. "I promise I won't overdo it."

"Damn right ya won't," Raphael growled. "Cause you're goin' back to bed right now!" Without waiting for a response Raphael picked up Donatello and carried him out of the room.

"Raph put me down!" Donatello protested. "I wasn't finished! I still need to put the final piece on the Shell Raiser's engine!"

"The Doc and Leatherhead can finish!" Raphael cried out as he put Donatello back into his bed. "And don't you move!" the red masked turtle commanded. "I won't risk you havin' a set back and goin' back into a coma! And if you even think about movin' I swear I'm gonna tie you to the bed!" Without waiting for a response Raphael slammed the door behind him leaving a speechless Donatello behind.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. How it All Began

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. And to those who also follow my Lion King stories: When I'm done with this story I'll start on my next Lion King story. I like to alternate between the two. I will be using Japanese in this and English is in parenthesis Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 How it All Began**

When Raph turned around he was met by the confused and slightly angry faces of his family and friends. "What's your guys' problem?" Raph asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Raph don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" Miwa asked.

"Shit am I the only one that cares about Donnie?!" Raph cried out.

"Raph we all care about Donnie!" Leo exclaimed. "But it has been five mouths and I think he's entitled to have a little freedom don't you think?"

"Leo he's not ready for that," Raph declared, crossing his arms in front of him. Leo opened his mouth to respond but Splinter beat him to it.

"I think," the wise old rat began. "That Raphael is feeling the need to protect Donatello at all costs for fear something may happen to him again."

"Damn straight," Raph muttered.

"Come my family," Splinter said, motioning for the group to follow him into Donnie's room. By now April and Casey had joined the group along with Slash and Mondo Gecko. Once they got in a surprised Donnie looked at all of them.

"Guys what's going on?" the confused turtle asked.

"I was about to tell you all a story about how my over-protectiveness was almost my family's undoing," Splinter said.

"Alright I love your stories Sensei!" Mikey cried out as he and Mondo settled down on the floor while Splinter sat in the chair.

"Scoot over there little brother," Leo said as he and Miwa went on either side of Donnie in his bed being careful not to bump his injured shell to much.

"Ya know," Slash said. "There ain't really enough room for all of us in here."

"Yes I feel that the living room would be much more comfortable," Dr Rockwell chimed in.

"Donnie needs to stay here," Raph protested.

"Raph for the love of God please stop," Donnie groaned. "I'm not made of glass you know!"

"I think," Splinter chimed in before Raph could respond. "That if we put some pillows and blankets of the couch Donatello would be very comfortable."

"On it," April said as she, Casey and Shinigami went to gather the supplies. Once everything was set Leatherhead carried Donnie out to the living room despite the disapproving look of Raph.

"Geeze Raph what's your problem?" Casey asked, giving his red masked friend a look.

"This whole thing is stupid!" Raph exclaimed. "And I'm the only one that seams to give a shit if Donnie gets hurt again! But why the Hell should anyone listen to me?!"

"Dude chill," Mikey said, rolling his blue eyes. "D is fine Raph. Relax."

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph snarled, smacking his youngest brother upside the head.

"Oww!" Mikey groaned. "Quit it Raph!"

"Knock it off!" Leo growled. "Sensei is trying to tell us a story." Without another word Mikey went and joined Mondo on the floor by Splinter's feet while Casey sat with April on the easy chair and Raph sat on the floor beside Slash in front of the couch where Leo, Miwa and Shinigami were sitting with Donnie. Dr. Rockwell was sitting on the couch's arm while Leatherhead was sitting on the floor in between the couch and easy chair.

"Now then," Splinter said. "I think I would be best if I started at the beginning when Miwa and I first arrived in New York."

"Dude you're gonna love this story," Mikey whispered to Mondo.

"Shh quiet Mikey," Mondo hissed. Without another word Splinter began his story.

"It was fifteen years ago," he began. "I had just lost my beloved Shen and had decided to move to America with my daughter. My good friend Tosha had decided to accompany me along with his daughter since he too had lost his wife...

TMNTTMNTTMNT ( _PAST)_

Two Asian men in their early 30s got off a boat both of them carrying small bundles wrapped tightly in pink blankets. "Sore wa yosō yori mo nagaku kakarimashita (That took longer than expected)," one of the men remarked.

"Hai, mottomo tashika ni sōdeshita (Yes it most certainly did)," the other man said. "Arigatai koto ni, Miwa wa ryokō-chū ni totemo nintai tsuyokatta (Thankfully Miwa was very patient during the trip)." The man lifted up the corner of the blanket and smiled down at his sleeping one year old daughter when he said this.

"Hai Shinigami wa hijō ni ochitsuite ita (Yes Shinigami was also very calm)," the other man said as he too peaked at his sleeping one year old daughter. "Shikashi, wareware wa hinansho Yoshi o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Hijō ni nagakute tsukarete ita (But we must find shelter Yoshi. It has been a very long and tiring trip.)"

"Hai, watashi wa Tosha ni dōi shimasu (Yes I agree Tosha)," Hamato Yoshi said as he adjusted the bag he had on his back.

"Watashi wa sudeni basho o motte iru kamo shirenai (I may have a place already)," Nukamura Tosha informed his friend. "Anata to Miwa wa koko ni inakereba narimasen. Watashi wa Shinigami o tori, anata no tame ni modotte kuru basho o kakunin suru. (You and Miwa should stay here. I will take Shinigami and confirm the place then come back for you both)". With that the other man took his leave. Not five minutes after he left Miwa began to fuss.

"Ima watashi no chīsana mono (There now my little one)," Yoshi soothed, rocking his daughter back and forth. "Watashi wa chōdo anata o genki ni suru koto o shitte iru (I know just what will cheer you up)." With that Yoshi took his daughter and began to walk down the street. It was about five pm and the commuters were beginning to make their way home from work. "Tabun kore wa sono yōna kenmeina sentakude wa nakatta (Perhaps this was not such a wise choice)," Yoshi said, holding Miwa close so she wouldn't get bumped. Yoshi decided to go into the nearest building as to get away from the crowd. This building happened to be a pet shop.

"Can I help you sir?" a tall dark headed women with kind dark eyes said with a smile.

"Ah no thank you," Yoshi said, struggling to find the English words. "We were just trying to get away from the crowd. We just arrived here from Japan."

"Oh she's adorable," the women cooed, tickling Miwa under her chin, causing her to laugh. "Hello there cutie. I'm Anita. And I bet you're about fourteen months old."

"Yes how did you know that?" Yoshi asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"My son Casey is about the same age," Anita said. "By the way I'm Anita Jones."

"Hamato Yoshi," Yoshi said, extending his free hand. "And this is my daughter Miwa."

"Well hello Miwa," Anita cooed again. "Its very nice to meet you. And your Daddy." Miwa laughed once again and extended her hands towards Anita.

"I think she like you," Yoshi said with a smile. "If you would like to hold her you may."

"I'd love to," Anita said, taking Miwa in her arms and holding her close. Then she looked at Yoshi, who let out a yawn despite his best efforts not to. "Why don't you and your daughter go into the back room and rest?" Anita suggested. "You look beat."

"No I could not burden you like that," Yoshi said, shaking his head. "You have a business to attend to."

"Nonsense," Anita said with a smile. "Its not trouble. My son is already back there and I'm sure he'd love a playmate. I have a bed that I use from time to time please I insist."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones," Yoshi said with a smile. "I am most appreciative."

"Its Anita," the dark headed women said as she walked into the back room with Yoshi right behind her. Once back there Yoshi saw an infant just about Miwa's age, with dark hair and dark eyes playing with some toys. When he saw Anita he stood and clapped his hands, giggling the entire time. "Hello my sweet Casey," Anita cooed placing Miwa in the playpen and kissing the baby on top of his head. "I have a playmate for you," she continued. "This is Miwa and her Daddy Mr. Yoshi. Play nice with her." Casey gurgled a response and clapped his hands again. "Hmm I take that as a yes," Anita said, smoothing down Casey's hair. Then she turned to Yoshi saying, "The bed's right there that way you can keep an eye on your little one." Just then the front door jangled. "Oh customers," Anita said. "Make yourself at home Yoshi."

"Thank you," Yoshi said as he sat on the bed and watched his daughter play with Casey. He smiled at seeing Miwa so happy. But a part of him was sad that Tang Shen wasn't there to see it. Letting out a sigh Yoshi decided to get some rest before heading back to the docks to meet with Tosha. But before he could even lay down he heard Anita scream and a rough voice shout, "Give us the money bitch or you're gonna look like Swiss cheese." Yoshi got up and looked into the other room. To his horror he saw four men with masks holding guns on a terrified Anita. Yoshi looked at the babies, who had stopped playing and were looking at him with wide eye.

"It is alright little ones," Yoshi whispered. "No need to be frightened." But no sooner had he said those words then he heard Anita shout, "No please don't!" Yoshi turned and saw one of the men laughing as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Handing out Names

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers for ch 2. I'm glad to have any kind of response. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Handing out Names**

"So what happened after that?" Michelangelo asked, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Mikey shut up so Sensei can finish," Raphael growled, smacking Michelangelo upside the head.

"Both of you shut up!" Leonardo hissed, glaring at his two brothers. Then the oldest turtle turned back towards Splinter and said, "Go ahead Sensei."

"Thank you Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. "Now as I was saying Anita was in quite the bind."

"I can't believe Ma never told me 'bout this," Casey said, shaking his head. "I mean I knew she had to give up the pet store 'cause Pop said it was to dangerous but this is something else."

"Yeah who knew you two were baby playmates?" Shinigami said, smiling at Casey and Miwa.

"Guess that's why we're such good friends," Miwa said with a smile of her own.

"Shh quiet," Donatello hissed. "I'm trying to listen." But just then a stab of pain went through his shell and he winced despite his best efforts not to.

"You should be in bed Donnie," Raphael said when he noticed his younger brother's wince. "I knew this would be to much for you."

"Raph please don't start again," Donatello pleaded with a groan. "I get you're worried about me and want to protect me but I'm fine. Really I am."

"We do not want you to overdo thing Donatello," Splinter said gently. "If you are not feeling well we can continue at another time."

"No I'm alright," Donatello insisted. "Besides I know how much everyone wants to hear this story."

"We can wait D," Michelangelo said quickly. "If you're hurtin' you can go back to bed."

"I don't want to go back to bed," Donatello said, rolling his brown eyes. "I just want to hear this story! Is that to much to ask?!"

"Ok Donnie calm down," Leonardo said, not wanting to upset his genius brother. "We'll leave you alone. Right guys?" He looked at Raphael when he said this part. The red masked turtle opened his mouth to protest but Slash beat him to it.

"He'll stop," the snapping turtle said. "Won't ya Raphael?" Slash gave Raphael a look when he said this part.

"Yeah whatever," the green eyed turtle said, crossing his arms. "I'll shut up."

"Here Donatello these should help with the discomfort," Dr. Rockwell said handing Donatello some pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Doc," the purple masked turtle said taking the pills and swallowing them.

"So what did happen next Master Splinter?" April asked after a minute.

"Yeah finish the story please," Mondo said.

"Very well," Splinter said. "I shall continue."

TMNTTMNTTMNT _(past)_

"No please don't!" Anita shouted as the man pulled the trigger. Anita shut her eyes and waited for the pain of the bullet. But to her shock none came. Instead she heard the sounds of fists being landed and grunts of pain followed by the sounds of unconscious bodies hitting the ground. Opening her eyes Anita saw Yoshi standing over the men, who were now unconscious at his feet. "How..." Anita began, her dark eyes wide.

"I am a Master of ninjutsu," Yoshi explained as he was tying the men up.

"You save my life," Anita said. "I owe you big time."

"You have already been to kind to us Anita," Yoshi said with a smile. "But my daughter and I must be going. My friend will be very worried if we are not where we said we would be."

"Well you have to let me give you something," Anita said. "Like a pet for your daughter."

"I do not think a pet would be wise," Yoshi said as he was putting his bag back on his back.

"Well how about these guys?" Anita said, picking up a glass bowl that contained four baby turtles. "Turtles are very easy to take care of," Anita explained. "All they need is clean water and food."

"Tutas!" Miwa babbled, clapping her hands. "Tutas Papa! Tutas!"

"Well it is clear what you want," Yoshi said with a smile. "Very well we will take them."

"Here take this too," Anita said, grabbing a stroller as well as an infant back pack. "That was you won't have to carry her all the time."

"Thank you Anita," Yoshi said as he put Miwa in the back pack and put it on his back and picked up the glass bowl and putting it in the stroller.

"There's food in your backpack," Anita informed Yoshi. "For both of you."

"I must repay you for this," Yoshi said, reaching into his pocket only to find it empty.

"You already did," Anita said, picking up Casey. Just then the police arrived and Yoshi slipped out the back with Miwa and the turtles in tow

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Yoshi and Miwa had arrived back at the docks. But there was no sign of Tosha so Yoshi took Miwa off his back and sat on the ground placing the turtles next to him. Talking Miwa out of the back pack Yoshi proceeded to change her and feed her. After eating himself Yoshi put Miwa on his lap. "Sate, watashi no chīsana hachidori (Well now my little hummingbird)," Yoshi said to his daughter. "You have four new pets. What shall we call them?"

"Hon Papa hon," Miwa said, looking at Yoshi.

"Ā watashi no ātobukku o imi suru (Ah you mean my Art book)," Yoshi said, knowing his Renaissance Art book was one of Miwa's favorites. Yoshi took the book out of his bag an opened it.

"Papa der!" Miwa said pointing to a picture of Leonardo Di Vinci.

"Ā, watashi no sukina ātisuto (Ah yes my favorite artist)," Yoshi said with a smile. "Very well we shall name one of them Leonardo."

"Ha ha!" Miwa laughed pointing at the slightly larger one with dark blue eyes.

"Kekkō (Very well)," Yoshi said. "Kare wa Leoanrdo ni narudeshou. Ima wa hoka no ttsu no (He shall be Leonardo. Now what of the other three?)" Yoshi flipped through the pages very slowly.

"Papa der!" Miwa said again, pointing to a picture of the painter, Raphael.

"Betsu no yoi sentaku no hachidori (Another fine choice hummingbird)," Yoshi said. "Dono hito ga Raphael ni naru nodesu ka? (Now which one shall be Raphael?)"

"Der!" Miwa said, pointing to the turtle that had green eyes.

"Kare wa Raphael ni narimasu (Very well he shall be Raphael)," Yoshi said with another smile. "Soshite ima, hoka no ri (And now for the other two)."

"Papa der!" Miwa said, pointing to a picture of the sculptor, Donatello.

"Mā donaterrodesu (Alright Donatello it is)," Yoshi said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Tuta Papa!" Miwa said, picking up the turtle with brown eyes.

"Sate, koreha Donatello (Alright this one shall be Donatello)," Yoshi said, taking the turtle from Miwa and putting him back in the bowl. Then he picked up the smallest turtle that had light blue eyes. "And what shall we call you?" Yoshi asked the turtle, who just stared at him.

"Papa!" Miwa said. "Papa der!" Miwa was pointing to a picture of Michelangelo when she spoke.

"Sate, watashi wa sore ga (Well then I guess that settles that)," Yoshi said. "You shall be Michelangelo." Yoshi was about to say more when suddenly he heard glass break. Thinking quickly he picked up Miwa and hid her in a nearby create, making sure she was well protected from the rats that were crawling all over his feet. "Koko ni iru Miwa (Stay here Miwa)," Yoshi said, as if the infant could move. "Soshite madamada watashi wa sugu ni modotte kurudarou (And be very still I will be right back.)" With that Yoshi went to investigate the sound. But he didn't get very far before he saw a man carrying a box. The man saw Yoshi and became startled and screamed throwing the box into the air and running away. The box fell to the ground and shattered. A strange glowing ooze splattered out, covering Yoshi and the turtles, who were still in their bowl beside Yoshi's feet. "What is this?!" Yoshi cried out. Suddenly he felt a strange tingling sensation followed by searing pain. "Ahhh!" Yoshi cried out as the pain washed over him. After a few minutes the pain stopped and Yoshi opened his eyes. Looking down at his hand he was horrified to see that they were covered with brown fur and that he had long claws on his fingers. "What has happened to me?" he muttered, looking at his feet, which also had brown fur and claws. Running over to the water Yoshi looked down at his reflection and screamed in horror at what he saw. Instead of a human face looking back at him he saw the face of a rat looking back at him. "No!" he cried out. "No! This cannot be happening!" Just then he felt a tugging on his kimono. Looking down Yoshi was shocked to see the turtle with the dark blue eyes standing there. "What is this?" he muttered, picking the baby turtle up. Just then he heard Miwa high pitched scream. "Miwa!" Yoshi cried out, racing over to his daughter. But to his relief he saw that Miwa was laughing. The other three turtles had climbed into the create with her and they were playing.

"Pway!" the turtle Yoshi was holding cried out. "Pway!"

"Very well you may play Leonardo," Yoshi said, putting Leonardo into the create. Yoshi just stared at the scene before him. The four turtles that he had gotten not 2 hours before were now walking and playing with his daughter. And he was some sort of mutant rat. Yoshi wasn't sure how he was going to deal with all if this. Just then he heard someone approach. Hiding behind a create Yoshi hoped Miwa and the turtles wouldn't make to much noise. But he was soon taken out of his thoughts by a loud shout.

"Get back freak!" the voice cried out, aiming a laser gun at Yoshi and firing.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Forming a Family

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Anyways without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Forming a Family**

Yoshi dodged the blast and hid behind the creates that were nearby. "Forget about that thing Bradford!" another voice cried out. "We got other shit to deal with."

"Shut the Hell up Zeck!" Harry Bradford called back. "I've got enough shit to deal with from my kid and I don't need your shit too!"

"Man kiss my ass!" Anthony Zeck retorted. "I've got a no good shit for brains kid at home to so don't be bitchin' to me!" Just then Miwa began to cry. Yoshi's brown eyes went wide with worry as the two men walked towards the create where she was. "Hey look Harry there's a kid in here!" Zeck cried out.

"Perfect," Bradford said with an evil smile. "The Master said he wants his students as young as possible. I'll just send this one along with Chris when I send him to Japan for training." With that Bradford reached in for Miwa. But suddenly baby Raph came out and bit him hard in his finger, startling him. "Ahh what was that?!" Bradford cried out, pulling his hand away quickly. Before either man could look in suddenly they were taken to the ground by Tosha, who had arrived just in time. In a matter of minutes the two men were down and out and tied to the pole.

"Anata wa daijōbudesuka? (Are you alright Miwa?)" Tosha asked, peering down at the infant. Miwa smiled and giggled in response. Just then baby Raph came out and growled at the two unconscious men. The other three turtles slowly came out. "What is this?" Tosha said, his black eyes wide with shock. Baby Mikey toddled up to Tosha and grabbed his finger, smiling up at him. "Yoshi wa dokodesu ka? (Where is Yoshi?)" Tosha asked after gently shaking baby Mikey off of him.

"Watashi wa koko ni iru Tosha (I am here Tosha,)" Yoshi called out from the shadows. Tosha picked up Shinigami, who he had hidden in the nearby shadows, and went towards his friend. "Tosha wa mō chikayoranaide kudasai (Please Tosha do not come any closer)," Yoshi pleaded.

"Nani ga okotta no yo? (Yoshi what happened?)" Tosha asked, looking back at the create where Miwa was. The four turtles were looking out and watching with wonder at what was happening. "Soshite, sorera no mono wa nanidesu ka? (And what are those things?)" he asked, indicating the turtles.

"Watashi wa nani ga okotta no ka seikaku ni wa wakaranai (I..I do not know exactly what happened,)" Yoshi said. "Soko ni kono otoko ga ite, kono midoriiro no busshitsu ga haitte iru kono yōki o otoshimashita. Sore wa watashi to sono chīsana kame to watashi ga karera ga totsuzenhen'i shita koto o shitteita-ji no mono ni koboreta. Soshite... Watashi mo... Totsuzenhen'i shita (There was this man there and he dropped this container that had this green glowing substance in it. It spilled on me and those little turtles and the next thing I knew they had mutated. And...and I had...mutated as well.)"

"Anata wa totsuzenhen'i o imi shimasu ka? (What do you mean mutated?)" Tosha asked. "Yoshi wa kage kara dete kudasai (Yoshi please come out from the shadows.)"

"Watashi no gaiken wa anata o odoroka seru kamo shirenai (My appearance may startle you,)" Yoshi said.

"Anata wa watashi no kyōdai no yōna watashi no yūjindesu (My friend you are like my brother,)" Tosha said with a smile. "Watashi wa anata o hoshō suru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa yoku han'nō shimasu (I can assure you I will react well.)"

"Kekkō (Very well,)" Yoshi said. "Shikashi, anata wa keikoku sa rete iru (But you have been warned.)" With that Yoshi stepped into the light, revealing his new form. Tosha's eyes went wide as he saw Yoshi's rat self. "Watashi wa anata ni keikoku shita (I warned you,)" Yoshi said, looking away from his friend and covering his face with his hands. "Watashi wa monsutādesu (I am a monster.)"

"Ā Yoshi (Oh Yoshi)," Tosha said softly. "Watashi no mazushī yūjin. Anata wa monsutāde wa arimasen (My poor friend. You are not a monster.)"

"Anata wa totemo ī Toshadearu hitsuyō wa arimasen (You do not have to be so nice Tosha,)" Yoshi whispered, still having his hands over his face. "Watashi wa jibun no koto o shitte iru (I know what I am.)"

"Anata wa nanidesu (What you are)," Tosha said, pulling Yoshi's hands away from his face and smiling at him. "Watashi no yūjindesu (Is my friend.)" Yoshi smiled at Tosha. Just then Miwa's loud cry echoed through the air. Yoshi quickly went to his daughter and scooped her up, holding her close.

"Soko ni watashi no chīsana 1tsu wa ima sore wa daijōbudesu (There now my little one it is alright,)" Yoshi gently soothed. "Anata wa hontōni Miwa o sugoshimashita. Yasunde imasu (You have had quite the day Miwa. Rest now.)" Within minutes Miwa's eyes began to droop and soon the infant was fast asleep. Yoshi placed Miwa back in the create and covered her up. Tosha placed the sleeping Shinigami next to Miwa and turned towards Yoshi.

"Watashi wa watashitachi ni tekishita basho o mitsukemashita (I have found a place that is suitable for us,)" the Asian man declared. "Sore wa on'nanoko ga heya o kyōyū suru hitsuyō ga arimasunode 3ttsu no shinshitsu ga arimasuga, sore ga mondai ni naru node wanai ka to utagaimasu. Mata, watashi wa jimoto no iryō kyōkyū kaisha de hataraite imashita. Karera wa watashitachi no ryōhō ga ashita kara hajimeru koto o nozomimasu. Karera wa on'nanoko no tame no shikichi-nai ni hoikuen o motte imasu (It has three bedrooms so the girls must share a room but I doubt that will be an issue. Also I found a job at a local medical supply company for us both. They want us both to start tomorrow. They have a daycare on site for the girls.)"

"Akiraka ni monogoto ga kawatta (Tosha obviously things have changed)," Yoshi said, indicating his new form. Just then the baby turtles toddled up to Yoshi and grabbed his legs. Yoshi looked down at the turtles, unsure how he should react.

"Soshite sorera no nani? (And what of them?)" Tosha asked, nodding towards the turtles. "Karera wa anata ni suki o totte kita nuime (They seam to have taken a liking to you."

"Hai, watashi wa karera ga motte iru to omoimasu (Yes I suppose they have,)" Yoshi said, still looking at the four infants.

"Up Da! Up!" baby Mikey cooed, extending his arms. Yoshi couldn't help but smile and he scooped up the four turtles.

"Da! Da!" baby Mikey cooed again, snuggling into Splinter's chest fur.

"Watashi wa jibun-tachi no tame ni sorera o hōchi suru koto wa dekimasen (I cannot leave them to fend for themselves,)" Yoshi declared. "Watashi wa sorera o tsurete ikanakereba narimasen. Sore wa tadashī kotodesu (I must take them in. It is the right thing to do.)"

"Hai, karera wa kame yori mo ningen no akachan no yō ni kōdō suru tsugime o okonau (Yes they do seam to act more like human babies than turtles,)" Tosha said with a nod.

"Go to sleep now Dada," baby Donnie said with a yawn.

"Yes rest my little turtles," Yoshi said as the four turtles drifted off to sleep. Yoshi placed the four turtles next Miwa and covered them over.

"Saiwai ni mo apāto ni wa jūbun'na supēsu ga arimasu (Well luckily the apartment has ample space,)" Tosha said. "Dakara, kame wa ribingurūmu de kanari kaiteki ni naru hazudesu (So the turtles should be quite comfortable in the living room.)"

"Tosha," Yoshi said softly. "Watashi to kame wa futsūnohito ni wa iki raremasen. Wareware wa furīku to shite atsukawa rerudarou (Me and the turtles cannot live among normal people. We would be treated as freaks.)"

"Watashi wa anata ya sonoyōni wa mimasen (I do not view you or them that way,)" Tosha declared.

"Watashi wa kore o shitte iru watashi no yūjin (I know this my friend,)" Yoshi said with a smile. "Shikashi, watashi wa sekai ga ikani zankokudearu ka o shitte imasu. Sore ga watashi dakenara, watashi wa futan o torudarou. Shikashi, watashi wa sorera no mujitsu no kame ga kurushimu no o yurusu koto ga dekimasen. Karera ga dono yō ni natta no ka wa karera no seide wanai (But you know as well as I do how cruel the world can be. If it were just me I would take the burden. But I cannot allow those innocent turtles to suffer. It is not their fault how they came to be.)"

"Watashi wa Yoshi o rikai suru (I understand Yoshi,)" Tosha said, his voice full of regret. "Shikashi, Miwa no nandesuka? Kanojo wa anata no yō ni eikyō o ukete imasendeshita. (But what of Miwa? She was not affected as you were.)"

"Hai, kanojo wa kōundeshita (Yes she was lucky,)" Yoshi said with a grateful smile. "Soshite, kanojo ga shakai kara kakusa rete ikiru koto o kitai suru no wa watashi no fukōheidesu (And it would be unfair of me to expect her to live hidden away from society.)"

"Anata wa nani o teian shite imasu ka? (Yoshi what are you proposing?)" Tosha asked.

"Sore wa watashi ga kono koto o iu no o itamu kagiri (As much as it pains me to say this,)" Yoshi began. "Watashi wa anata to issho ni Miwa o tsurete kanojo to issho ni kanojo o sodateru no ga saizen no kaiketsusakuda to kanjite imasu (I feel the best solution would be for you to take Miwa with you and raise her along with Shinigami.)"

"Yoshi watashi wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen (Yoshi I cannot do that,)" Tosha said. "Miwa wa anata no kodomodesu. Anata no kodomo dakedenaku, shen no kodomo mo dōyōdesu. Kanojo wa chichioya ni zokushite imasu. Don'na katachidearoutomo (Miwa is your child. Not only your child but Shen's child as well. She belongs with her father. No matter what form.)"

"Kanojo wa futsū no jinsei o motsu kachigāru (She deserves to have a normal life Tosha,)" Yoshi said, walking over to the create where his sleeping daughter was a gently stroking her cheek.

"Soshite, kanojo wa (And she will,)" Tosha declared. "Watashi wa Miwa ga gakkō ni tōtte, yūjin, futsū no kodomo ga motsu subete no mono o motte kuru no o mirudeshou. Kanojo wa watashi no mei ni nari, watashi wa kami no ue de kōken'nin ni narimasu. Watashi wa sore o jibun de tehai shimasu. (I will see to it that Miwa gets to attend school, have friends, all the things a normal child will have. She will be my niece that I have guardianship on paper. I will arrange it myself.)"

"Tosha," Yoshi began. But before he could continue a gun shot rang out. Yoshi and Tosha looked and saw that Bradford and Zeck had come to and were furious to say the least.

"Time to say goodbye freak," Zeck said, aiming his gun for Yoshi's head.

"No!" Tosha yelled, flinging a nearby create lid at the two men, downing them. "Yoshi ga hashiru! (Yoshi run!)" Tosha cried out. "Watashi wa sorera o shori shimasu! (I will handle them!)" Yoshi grabbed Miwa and began to run. But the baby turtles had woken up and were looking at Yoshi with wide, fearful eyes.

"Dada!" baby Leo cried out. "Dada no go!" Yoshi heard these words and he knew he couldn't abandon the turtles. So he quickly scooped them up and put them along with Miwa in the stroller that Anita had given him and ran as fast as he could.

"Zeck get the freak!" Bradford cried out, shoving Tosha hard to the ground, causing him to knock over the create, which still had Shinigami inside. The infant let out a wail that echoed through the docks. When Tosha heard his daughter's cries he became enraged and with a furious cry sent Bradford flying into the creates unconscious. Tosha scooped up Shinigami and held her close.

"Ima watashi no chīsana mono (There now my little one,)" Tosha soothed until Shinigami stopped crying. "Sore wa daijōbudesu. Watashi wa koko ni imasu. (It is alright. I am here.)" Within minutes Shinigami stopped crying and was soon fast asleep. "Watashi wa anata o anzen ni shinakereba naranai (I must get you to safety,)" Tosha said. "Gomen'nasai yoshi. Watashi wa anata ga daijōbudesu negatte imasu. (I am sorry Yoshi. I hope you are alright.)" With these words Tosha took his daughter back to their home, hoping and praying his friend and his daughter were safe.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Finding Some Common Ground

**A/N: Ok I've gotta rant a little here so for all you loyal, kind reviewers I apologize in advance but there has been some very rude reviewers on here that have resorted to cursing at me and calling me all sorts of names (which I have deleted because of the language) but to those guest reviewers who have been so rude and vulgar I'd like to say: I don't appreciate you calling me names because I don't do what you want. In fact when people talk to me like that it makes me less likely to do what they want so kindly stop with the name calling and swearing and just plain rudeness.** **If you think my story needs improvement that's fine but say it respectfully please and thank you. Ok rant over. Thank you all for your patience.** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 Finding Some Common Ground**

"Aww I love stories about us as babies!" Michelangelo declared, laying on his stomach and looking at Splinter with wonder.

"Yeah yeah," Raphael grumbled, rolling his green eyes. "We've all heard this story a million times."

"Nuh uh," Michelangelo said, glaring at Raphael. "Sensei always tells it different."

"Yeah he tells us more details every time," Miwa chimed in. "Like we've never heard about Casey's mother before."

"Yeah so like shut up dude," Casey said, as he too glared at Raphael. But the red masked turtle wasn't paying him any attention. Instead he was staring intently at Donatello, who was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Suddenly Donatello shut his eyes in pain and sucked in his breath.

"Ok that's it," Raphael said, getting to his feet.

"Raph what are you doing?" Leonardo asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Raphael said nothing. Instead he reached over Leonardo to where Donatello was sitting. Leonardo grabbed his younger brother's arm saying, "Alright Raph just hold it."

"Leo Donnie's in pain," Raphael informed his older brother. "He needs to go back to bed."

"Raph I think Donnie would rather stay out here with us," Leonardo said, still holding onto Raphael's arm.

"And I think you're wrong," Raphael said roughly as he jerked his arm away.

"Don't I get a say?" Donatello asked. But his two brothers paid him no attention and continued to argue. By now Leonardo had gotten to his feet and he and Raphael were arguing very loudly.

"Guys please stop this," Miwa pleaded as she and Shinigami tried to separate the fighting brothers.

"Yeah this is stupid," Shinigami chimed in. "You two are fighting over nothing."

"You're right," Raphael said, surprising everyone. "This is stupid. I ain't gonna argue when I know what's right here!" With that Raphael walked over to Donatello, who was staring at him with a look that was one of annoyance, frustration, and anger.

"Touch me and I swear I'm going to bite you," Donatello growled, surprising Raphael.

"Donnie what..." the red masked turtle said.

"You heard me," came Donatello's growl of a response. "Touch me and I'll bite you. Simple as that."

"Dude you're gonna bite Raph?" Mondo asked as he and Michelangelo let out laughs.

"Biting is one of the few things I can do easily," Donatello informed the gecko. "So yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Donnie I'm just tryin' to help ya," Raphael said, crossing his arms. "You're clearly in pain and I don't want ya to hurt yourself more."

"Raph for the millionth time I'm fine," Donatello said, rolling his eyes. "So please for the love of God back off! I can't take you hovering over me all the time!" Raphael opened his mouth to respond but just then Leonardo's T-com began to beep.

"Guys I just got an alert of a break in at the power pant!" the blue masked turtle said, snapping his T-com shut and grabbing his katanas.

"Alright finally some action," Slash said, grabbing his mace and putting it in its holder. "Gecko, Rockwell, Leatherhead: lets move out!"

"Lets go team!" Leonardo called out. With that the group left, leaving Donatello and Splinter alone.

"I really wish I could go with them," Donatello said with a heavy sigh.

"I know this is not easy for you Donatello," Splinter said, sitting next to his second youngest son and putting his arm around him. "But in time you will be able to fight again. Until then you must be patient my son."

"I have been patient," Donatello said, a little rougher than he had meant to. "But I gotta be honest here Sensei: my patience is really wearing thin. I mean its bad enough that I can barely move but now Raph's all in super protective mode and won't even let me to the simple thing I can do. I mean I know he means well but he's driving me crazy! Then Leo tries to step in and he and Raph end up fighting. I..I don't know how much more of this I can take." By now Donatello had tears going down his face and he wiped them away in frustration.

"Oh my poor son," Splinter whispered as he moved closer to Donatello. The purple masked turtle layed his head of Splinter's shoulder and cried for a few minutes. "I am so sorry you are feeling this way," Splinter whispered as he rubbed Donatello's shell gently.

"I know," Donatello said as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Would you like to go to your lab?" Splinter asked, knowing that always seamed to cheer Donatello up. "I am sure you would like to finish the project you, Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead were working on."

"That would be great!" Donatello said, his brown eyes lighting up. With a smile Splinter gently picked up Donatello and carried him to his lab. Once Donatello was settled he worked on various projects until the others got home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A couple of hours later the rest of the group returned to the lair. April, Casey and Shinigami had to go home because it was a school night. "Sensei we're home!" Leonardo called as he and the others entered the living room.

"I am glad to see you all have arrived safely," Splinter said with a smile.

"Yeah it was just some punks trying to be cool," Mondo said, rolling his eyes. "We took care of 'em no problem."

"Yeah 'til the whole damn building almost crushed us," Raphael said, giving Slash a glare.

"Hey I already admitted it was my fault," the snapping turtle said, glaring at Raphael. "So shut the Hell up!"

"Guys please be quiet," came Donatello's voice from his lab. "I'm trying to work here!"

"Donnie's in his lab?!" came Raphael's outraged voice. "He should be resting."

"Donatello was feeling very depressed," Splinter explained. "And working in his lab helps him. I have been with him the entire time. I can assure you he is fine Raphael."

"I'm goin' in there," Raphael declared as he headed towards Donatello's lab.

"Dude no you're not," Michelangelo said, surprising everyone. "I'm serious Raph leave D alone! He's fine. Sensei said so and that should be good enough for you!"

"Can't believe I'm about to say this," Leonardo said. "But Mikey's right. You need to leave Donnie alone Raph."

"And you need to get the fuck out of my way!" Raphael cried out, shoving Michelangelo to the ground. Before anyone could stop him Raphael went into Donatello's lab and stormed up to his directly younger brother.

"Raph," Donatello said as he snapped together a piece of a new engine for the Shell Raiser he had been working on. "How was the mission?"

"Fine," Raphael said flatly, crossing his arms. "Til Slash nearly crushed us when he crashed into a pole and nearly caused the entire building to fall on us."

"But everyone's ok right?" Donatello asked, putting down his tools and giving he red masked brother his full attention.

"Yeah everyone's fine Donnie," Raphael said, causing Donatello to let out a sigh of relief. "But are you ok? Ya gotta be tired after all this work."

"Yeah I am a little tired," Donatello admitted, rubbing the area between his eyes. "I think I'm going to bed. Would you like to help me?" Really Donatello wasn't tried but he knew that Raphael wanted him to go back to bed. So instead of arguing Donatello decided to let his brother win.

"C'mon Donnie I'll help ya," Raphael said, picking his brother up and carrying him to his room. Once he had Donatello settled Raphael joined the rest of his family out in the living room. "See?" the red masked turtle said. "I was right. Donnie needed to rest. Maybe now everyone will start listening to me."

"Ya didn't tell 'im did ya?" Slash asked.

"No Slash I didn't tell 'im," Raphael said with annoyance.

"Good," Leonardo said with a sigh. "I don't think Donnie's quite ready to hear that yet."

"May I ask what you all are talking about?" Splinter asked, looking at his children and their friends. The group looked at each other and nodded.

"Father we weren't exactly honest earlier," Miwa said.

"Yeah it wasn't just some punks that we fought," Mondo chimed in.

"Well then who was it?" Splinter asked.

"It was Dog-Pound and Fishface," Leonardo chimed in.

"Yeah and like twenty Foot Bots," Michelangelo chimed in.

"Yes it appears that the Foot is back in full force," Dr Rockwell said.

"Yeah and they said somethin' about needin' more supplies so they can bring him back," Slash said.

"You mean," Splinter said, his brown eyes wide.

"Yes," Miwa said. "They are planning on bringing the Shredder back from the dead."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. A New Home

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 A New Home**

"This is very bad," Splinter said, sitting on a chair that was nearby.

"Don't worry Sensei we'll stop them," Leo said, his voice full of determination. "No matter what we have to do."

"It would be easier if Donnie could help us," Miwa said with a sigh. "I mean he's really good at this sort of thing."

"Miwa we all agreed not to tell Donnie 'bout this," Raph said, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Yeah I know Raph," Miwa said, rolling her own brown eyes. "I was just pointing out a fact that's all. So shut up."

"You shut up Miwa!" Raph shouted back, balling his fists up. Miwa balled her fists up as well and the brother and sister stared each other down.

"Alright knock it off you guys," Leo said, getting between his brother and sister.

"Miwa and Raphael have always had their battles," Splinter said with a smile. "Even when they were babies. Which brings me back to the story I was telling."

"Alright more stories!" Mikey cheered getting into position. The rest of the group all got settled and Splinter began his story again.

TMNTTMNTTMNT (Past)

Yoshi ran until he could no longer get his breath. Hiding behind a wall the mutant rat gasped in air. Just then Zeck came onto the scene. "Shit where'd that freak go?" the African American man muttered. Yoshi held his breath and prayed the man would go away. But suddenly baby Mikey let out a cry which startled the other babies, who all began to cry as well. "Ha got ya mother fucker!" Zeck cried, aiming the gun at Yoshi. "Hand over them babies and maybe I won't hurt ya."

"I would rather die than hand my daughter over to you," Yoshi snarled, glaring at the other man while pulling the stroller close.

"Then just give me the freaks," Zeck growled, glaring back at Yoshi. "The Master will have good use for them."

"And just who is this master of yours?" Yoshi asked. By now the turtles had peaked their heads up to see what was going on.

"Never mind 'bout that," Zeck snarled. "Give me those freaks!" With that Zeck reached for the turtles. But baby Raph had other ideas and he promptly bit Zeck's finger. "Damn you freak!" he shouted throwing Raph roughly to the ground. The tiny turtle hit the ground hard, causing a part of his plastron to chip off, forming the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Owie," Raph cried, holding his injured shell.

"Bad man!" baby Donnie cried, trying to hit Zeck. But Zeck let out an evil laugh and hit the infant in the mouth, causing one of his teeth to come out, forming a gap between his teeth. Donnie let out a howl and held his mouth. Miwa and baby Mikey crawled over to him and hugged him close. Yoshi picked up Raph and put him back into the stroller. Baby Leo grabbed Raph and hugged him. Yoshi saw the blood coming from Donnie's mouth and Raph's injured shell and he became enraged.

"You hurt innocent children!" he snarled, his brown eyes blazing with anger and hate.

"Those things ain't children!" Zeck shouted. "They're freaks! Just like you!"

"Anata ga watashinokazoku ni gai o ataeruto dō naru ka oshietekureru (I will teach you what happens when you harm my family,)" Yoshi growled. Without missing a beat Yoshi sprang into action and within seconds Zeck was down and out.

"Heh heh yeah!" Raph said with a smile.

"Yea Dada!" Leo cheered. Miwa stood and clapped her hands, laughing the entire time.

"Bad man go night night," Donnie said, clapping his hands and laughing.

"Bye bye," Mikey said also laughing.

"Come my little ones," Yoshi said. "We must find shelter." Yoshi pushed the stroller around the corner. He then realized that he had entered the sewers. "Well this is certainly well hidden," Yoshi remarked. "I wonder if.." But he was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by a sudden dip in the ground. Yoshi lost his footing and accidentally pushed the stroller away from him. "No!" Yoshi cried as he ran after the stroller. To his horror he saw the stroller disappear down a hole.

"Papa!" Miwa cried out as she and the turtles fell.

"Miwa!" Yoshi cried, running over to the hole. Looking down Yoshi was relived to see the hole wasn't very deep. Looking around Yoshi saw a rope he could use to repel down the hole. After reaching the bottom Yoshi found it was very dark after fumbling around for a few minutes Yoshi found a light switch. Luckily for him the lights were in working order and turned on.

"Dada!" Leo called out from the spot where he, Miwa and the other turtles had fallen. Yoshi quickly ran over and stood the stroller up and scooped Miwa and the turtles up and checked them over for injuries. Thankfully there were none to be found.

"Well my little ones that was quite the excitement," Yoshi commented, holding the babies close. After looking around for a few minutes Yoshi saw that the place there were was very spacious and surprising clean. "Well it looks like we may have found a suitable home," Yoshi commented as he placed the babies on the ground. Miwa and Raph crawled over to an old blanket and almost at once began fighting over it.

"My 'ankie," Miwa cried as she pulled on the blanket.

"Na uh mine!" Raph cried as he to pulled on the blanket. Suddenly the blanket ripped, which enraged both babies. Growling at each other Miwa and Raph began slapping at each other.

"Miwa!" Yoshi cried out, separating the fighting babies. "Raphael! That is enough!" Yoshi picked up both babies and placed them into a stroller. "You must be hungry," Yoshi said after a few minutes. Rummaging around in the bag he found some food. It wasn't much but Yoshi managed to divide it equally among the five infants and still have enough for himself. After they ate Yoshi began to look for proper bedding for all of them.

"Fix it," Donnie said, handing Yoshi a broken lamp.

"Yes Donatello it does need fixing," Yoshi said, taking the lamp. But the sides were sharper than expected and Yoshi got a splinter stuck in his finger. Sucking in his breath Yoshi stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Dada?" Donnie asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"It is alright little one," Yoshi said with a smile. "I just got a splinter. See?" Yoshi held out his finger towards Donnie, who grabbed it.

"Fix it," Donnie said, grabbing a nearby tweezers and removing the splinter from Yoshi's finger. "All better," Donnie said with a grin.

"Yes it is all better," Yoshi said the surprise clear in his voice. "You are very smart Donatello," Yoshi said with a smile, picking up Donnie and carrying him over to where Leo and Mikey were playing.

"Splinter," Donnie said, looking at Yoshi with a smile.

"Splinta?" Mikey repeated also looking at Yoshi.

"Ha ha Splinta," Leo said, clapping his hands.

"Well I suppose you have found a new name for me," Yoshi said with a smile. Picking up the three turtles Yoshi put them in the stroller along with Miwa and Raph, who were both sound asleep.

"Rest my little ones," Yoshi said as the other three turtles fell asleep. "You've had quite the day." After making sure the babies were all asleep Yoshi went about creating proper bedrooms for them. He had found some old furnishings and made make shift beds for the five little ones. "Now I must find proper food," Yoshi said. "But there is not much here. I must go to the surface."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Yoshi had returned with some food for him and his children. It wasn't much, only some scraps that he had come across in garbage bins that looked edible. Letting out a tired sigh Yoshi realized it was 3 am. "I must get some sleep," he said to himself. "I am sure the babies will be up early tomorrow." With those thoughts Yoshi layed down beside the stroller and was asleep within minutes.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Stubbornness can be Deadly

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I love getting so much great feedback.** **Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Stubbornness can be Deadly**

Two weeks past and Splinter was awakened by a loud crash followed by crying. Jolting upright the mutant rat saw Michelangelo crying on the floor while Donatello was trying to comfort him. Raphael and Miwa had knocked over the stroller while trying to get the bag of food. The stroller had crashed to the ground, sending the babies tumbling to the ground. Splinter quickly scooped up Michelangelo and rocked him back and forth. "There now it is alright," Splinter soothed. "You are not hurt Michelangelo just scared. But I am here my little one. No need to be scared." Within seconds Michelangelo calmed down and snuggled into Splinter's chest fur.

"Splinta," Michelangelo cooed with a content sigh. Splinter smiled and stroked the infant's head lovingly. But the tender moment was short lived as he heard a crash once again. Splinter looked up and saw that Miwa and Raphael were once again fighting. Leonardo was trying to get in between them only to be knocked over. Leonardo let out a wail of frustration. Splinter put Michelangelo on the ground next to Donatello and picked Leonardo up.

"Do not cry Leonardo," Splinter soothed. "It is alright." Splinter kissed the top of Leonardo's head, which calmed the infant down. Splinter put Leonardo on the ground and went to separate the fighting Miwa and Raphael. "What am I going to do with you two?" Splinter said, placing Miwa on one knee and Raphael on the other. "You must learn how to get along," Splinter said. Miwa and Raphael looked up at Splinter with confusion. "No more fighting," Splinter said firmly.

"Papa we see 'Osha and Ini?" Miwa asked.

"No Miwa we cannot see them right now," Splinter said with a sigh. Although he was longing to see his friend Splinter knew it was far to dangerous for the turtles or him to venture to the surface

"Why?" Miwa asked.

"It is not safe," Splinter declared. He was about to say more when suddenly a sizzling sound was heard followed by a high pitched scream. Putting Miwa and Raphael down Splinter raced over to the scream and saw that Donatello had gotten a hold of a screwdriver and was attempting to fix a broken light only to be severely shocked. "Donatello are you alright?" Splinter asked, scooping up the brown eyed turtle and examining him. To his relief he saw no injury.

"Fix it," Donatello said with a laugh, pointing at the light. Splinter looked and saw that Donatello had indeed fixed the broken light.

"Well done Donatello," Splinter said with a proud smile. Suddenly Splinter's stomach let out a grumble. "Time for some breakfast I suppose," he said, grabbing the food bag. The babies had crawled over to Splinter, knowing it was time to eat. Only when Splinter reached in the bag to his dismay he found it empty. "This is not good," the brown coated rat muttered, looking at his children, who were staring up at him in anticipation.

"Fūdo Papa? (Food Papa?)" Miwa asked.

"I am sorry Miwa," Splinter said with regret. "There is no more food right now. I will have to get more."

"Come Splinta?" Leonardo asked, grabbing onto Splinter's kimono.

"I am sorry Leonardo," Splinter said, gently pulling the blue eyed turtle off of him. "But it is to dangerous for any of you to come." With that Splinter pulled the bag on his back and began to leave.

"Splinta no go," Michelangelo cried, his bottom lip quivering. Splinter looked at the five babies and let out a sigh.

"I suppose I cannot leave you unattended," the mutant rat said, picking up the babies and putting them in the stroller. Without another word Splinter left in search of much needed food.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The weeks past and Splinter had found very little in ways of food. "Kūfuku Papa (Hungry Papa)," Miwa said. Splinter looked at his daughter, who had finished the scrapes of leftover food he had found.

"Hungy Splinta," Michelangelo chimed in.

"I cannot allow this to continue," Splinter said with a sigh. "I am going to do what needs to be done. And what I should have done long ago." With that Splinter put the babies in the stroller and headed out of the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Splinter, Miwa and the turtles arrived on the roof top of and apartment building. "It is a good thing I was able to find Tosha's address in the phone book," Splinter said as he got on the fire escape. Luckily for him the first window he came to was Tosha's. Splinter saw Tosha in the kitchen feeding Shinigami. Knocking on the window Splinter hoped Tosha would hear him. As luck would have it Tosha indeed heard the knock and opened the window.

"Yoshi!" Tosha cried out, the surprise clear in his voice. "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no yūjin o mite hijō ni ureshīdesu (I am very glad to see you my friend)."

"Kon'nichiwa Tosha (Hello Tosha)," Splinter said with a smile. "Watashitachiha kurudeshou ka? (May we come in?)"

"Mochiron, anata wa (Of course you may)," Tosha said, helping Splinter pull the stroller in the window. "Dono yō ni watashi o mitsukeru koto ga dekimashita ka? (How did you manage to find me?)"

"Watashi wa anata o miageta (I looked you up,)" was Splinter's reply. "Watashi wa anata no tasuke Tosha ga hitsuyōdesu. Watashi no kodomo wa anata no tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu (I need your help Tosha. My children need your help.)"

"Mochiron Yoshi (Of course Yoshi,)" Tosha said with a smile, looking down at the infants, who were looking up at him with confusion.

"Ha ha 'Osha!" Miwa cooed, standing up and extending her arms towards Tosha.

"Kon'nichiwa Miwa (Hello Miwa,)" Tosha said picking Miwa up. "Mōichido oaidekiteureshīdesu (It is good to see you again.)"

"Wa! Wa!" Shinigami cooed, clapping her hands as she saw Miwa.

"Ini!" Miwa said with a laugh.

"Watashi wa korera no tsu o purei pin ni ireru to omoimasu (I think I will put these two in the play pin,)" Tosha said as he picked up Shinigami. "Sore wa anata to issho ni yokattara Yoshi (If that is alright with you Yoshi.)"

"Mochiron (Of course it is,)" Splinter said with a smile as he watched Tosha leave. Seconds later Tosha returned.

"Dakara watashi wa sore o toru anata wa anata no musuko to shite kame o ageru koto ni shimashita ka? (So I take it you have decided to raise the turtles as your sons then?)" Tosha asked.

"Hai (Yes,)" Splinter said, pulling the stroller close and gathering the turtles in his lap. "Karera wa watashi no ue de seichōshita (They have grown on me.)"

"Splinta?" Leonardo said, looking from Splinter to Tosha with wide blue eyes.

"It is alright Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. "This is Tosha. He is a very dear friend of mine."

"Tosha?" Donatello repeated, still not sure how to take Tosha's presence."

"Ha ha Tosha," Michelangelo laughed, climbing from Splinter's lap to Tosha's.

"Well hello little one," Tosha said with a smile as Michelangelo hugged him.

"That is Michelangelo," Splinter said with a smile of his own. "And this is Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello." Splinter rubbed each turtles' head when he said their name. Donatello had joined Michelangelo on Tosha's lap.

"Why don't I take them in with Miwa and Shinigami?" Tosha suggested, reaching for Leonardo and Raphael. Leonardo allowed Tosha to pick him up but Raphael growled at him.

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded. "Do not be rude my son. Tosha is our friend."

"Friend?" Raphael repeated, looking up at Tosha, who smiled at the infant. "Ok," the green eyed turtle said. "I go." With that Tosha picked up Raphael and carried him and his brothers into the other room. Seconds later he returned.

"Ima watashi ni oshiete (Now tell me,)" Tosha said. "Don'na goyōdeshou ka? (How can I help you?)"

"Kore wa watashi ni totte wa kantande wanai (This is not easy for me,)" Splinter said with a sigh. "Shikashi, koko ni iku (But here goes.)" With that Splinter told Tosha what had happened over the last few months.

"Ā, Yoshi naze hayaku watashi ni konakatta no? (Oh Yoshi why did you not come to me sooner?)" Tosha asked.

"Watashi wa nani ga okoru ka o osorete ita (I was afraid of what might happen,)" Splinter admitted. "Watashi wa jibun de monogoto o shori dekiru to omotta. Shikashi, kanashī koto ni watashi wa dekimasen. Watashi wa totemo hazukashīdesu. (And I thought I could handle things on my own. But sadly I cannot. I am so ashamed.)" Splinter looked down at his feet when he said this part.

"Watashi no yūjin ni tasuke o motomeru no wa zan'nen'na kotode wanai (There is no shame in asking for help my friend,)" Tosha said, lifting Splinter's head up. "Soshite, watashi wa anata o tasukete kureru dakedenaku (And I will be more than happy to help you.)" Without another word Tosha got to his feet and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a duffel bag. "Miwa ya omocha ni wa fuku ga arimasu. (There are some clothes for Miwa and toys for all of them to enjoy,)" Tosha said. "Soshite watashi wa anata no tame ni takusan no tabemono o motte imasu (And I have plenty of food for all of you.)" With those words Tosha went to the pantry and put a good amount of food in the bag. "Anata wa taizai suru basho ga arimasu ka? (Do you have a place to stay?)" Tosha asked.

"Hai (Yes,)" Splinter said with a nod. "Watashi wa kakurete ite, watashitachi no tame ni jūbun ni ōkī basho o mitsukemashita. Watashi wa anata o soko ni tsurete ikimasu (I found a place that is well hidden and big enough for all of us. I will take you there.)"

"Yoi (Good,)" Tosha said, zipping up the bag. "Sorekara watashitachi ni ikimashou (Then let us go.)" With that the two men went to gather their children and headed to the sewers. As they were walking Splinter smiled to himself, knowing things would be alright for him and his children from now on.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Trying to Fix Things

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and alerters** **. Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Trying to Fix Things**

"Tosha came by every day for the next two months," Splinter said. "Until I was able to find a better solution."

"Yeah algae," Mikey said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Man been there done that," Mondo chimed in, shaking his head ruefully. "That's like the worst stuff ever." Just then Slash's communicator began to beep.

"We've got trouble," the snapping turtle said. "Looks like someone's tryin' to break into the TCRI building."

"We'll come with you," Leo said, reaching for his katanas.

"No we got it," Slash said. "We'll call ya if we need ya." Leo nodded and put his katanas down. Without another word Slash and his team left.

"You see my point now Raphael?" Splinter said, looking at his second oldest son after their friends had left. "My stubbornness and over-protectiveness nearly cost me everything. I do not want the same to happen with you."

"No offence Sensei," Raph began. "But these ain't the same situations. Donnie was dead for two months for cryin' out loud! Am I the only one that gets that?!"

"Raph shut up," Miwa hissed through clenched teeth. "Your shouting is going to wake Donnie up."

"Don't tell me to shut up Miwa!" Raph growled, glaring at his sister. "You know I hate bein' told what to do." Miwa glared at her red masked brother and was about to say more when Splinter spoke up.

"Miwa I think you should get some rest," the wise old rat said. "It is a school night."

"Fine," Miwa growled, still glaring at Raph. "I really don't want to be around Raph anyways. Good night all." With that Miwa headed for her bedroom.

"Night sis," Mikey said with a smile and wave.

"Night Miwa," Leo said, also smiling at Miwa. Miwa returned their smiles but when she looked at Raph her smile turned into a glare as she exited the room.

"She can be a real bitch sometimes," Raph muttered.

"Oh and you're always so pleasant to be around huh?" Leo said, rolling his blue eyes. "Raph face it: your attitude is what sets people off. And its gotten worse ever since Donnie nearly died."

"No asked for your fucking opinion Leo!" Raph snarled, glaring at his older brother. "So shut the fuck up!"

"Raphael!" Splinter cried out, causing Raph to flinch. "That is enough! Come with me right now!"

"Sensei I..." Raph began.

"Now Raphael!" Splinter commanded. Raph let out a sigh and followed Splinter into the other room.

"Well Mikey lets try and get some sleep," Leo suggested.

"Good idea bro," Mikey said with a yawn. With that the two brothers headed off to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile on the other side of two trouble was brewing. Dog-Pound and Fishface had meet up with Tiger Claw and the trio of villains were discussing their plan. "I still do not see how gathering all this will bring the Master back," Fishface was saying.

"That's because you have shit for brains," a mutant warthog said, coming onto the scene along with a mutant rhino.

"I would not talk about shit for brains if I were you comrade," the rhino said. "Everyone knows you have smallest brain here."

"Shut the Hell up Rocksteady!" Bebop said. steam coming out of his snout.

"Silence!" Tiger Claw roared, causing the entire group to shut up and look at him. "I grow tired of your endless mindless chatter!"

"Forgive us Master Tiger Claw," Fishface said with a bow.

"Yeah we'll shut up," Bebop said with a bow of his own. Dog-Pound rolled his eyes at Bebop and Fishface as he and Rocksteady bowed before Tiger Claw.

"Master may I speak?" Dog-Pound said with caution.

"You may," Tiger Claw said with a nod.

"We've gathered all the necessary supplies from TCRI and the power plant," Dog-Pound said. "But I fail to see how this is going to bring Master Shredder back from the Great Beyond."

"You don't need to worry about that," was Tiger Claw's response. "Just do as I tell you to do."

"Master what's that book for?" Bebop asked, pointing at a gold plated book that had a ruby and diamond skull and bones on the front.

"This book is what will bring the Master back to us," Tiger Claw informed his underlings as he tapped the book's cover. "I happen to know a thing or two about the supernatural and I know what I'm doing. Now for your next assignment I want Zeck and Steranko to get these supplies from the hospital. Xever and Bradford you are to go the docks. There's a shipment coming in tonight that I need." Tiger Claw handed each duo a list when he was speaking. "Now go," he commanded.

"Yes Master," the foursome said together as the headed for their destinations. When they were gone Tiger Claw walked over to a stone tomb that had a clear glass top on it.

"I will not fail you Master," Tiger Claw vowed, putting his hand on top of the tomb, which had Shredder's preserved body in it. "Soon you will live again and rule this world as you should."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Miwa had went to check on Donnie before she went to bed. Quietly opening the door the dark headed teen saw her purple masked brother was sound asleep. Smiling Miwa went to shut the door. "I know you're there Miwa," came Donnie's soft voice.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Miwa whispered. "I was just checking on you."

"Feel like talking?' Donnie asked, rolling over to face his sister.

"Yeah sure," Miwa said, stepping into the room and closing the door. Sitting in the chair next to Donnie's bed Miwa said, "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Donnie said with a smile as he tried to sit up. Miwa reached to help him but the brown eyed turtle held up his hand saying: "I got this." Miwa withdrew her hand and allowed Donnie to sit himself up. After a couple of tries he was able to sit up. "Whew who'd of thought something so simple could take it out of you." Miwa smiled but said nothing. "I heard you and Raph fighting again," the genius turtle informed his sister.

"Raph has got some serious issues," Miwa huffed, crossing her arms. "His anger has really gotten out of hand lately."

"Yeah I know," Donnie said with a sigh. "But I think I know why he's been acting the way he has."

"Yeah cause he's an asshole," Miwa said, rolling her eyes.

"Miwa I hate to tell you this," Donnie said with a sigh. "But you've got quite the temper too. And honestly sis you can be a bit of a jerk sometimes too. That's why you and Raph fight so much. You're too much a like. And that's also the reason Splinter made Leo leader instead of you."

"Yeah I know that Donnie," Miwa said with annoyance. "But Raph has gotten worse lately."

"Miwa Raph still feels guilty about what happened to me," Donnie informed his sister. "And you know how he gets when the guilt is eating him up inside. He lashes out. And not just at you. He's been fighting a lot with Leo lately too. Heck he's even been picking fights with Casey and Slash too. Not to mention he's been extra mean to Mikey. He just needs to release all of that anger. And God knows he won't talk about his feelings."

"I heard Father say he wants to talk to Raph," Miwa said.

"Good," Donnie said with a nod. "If anyone can get through to Raph its Splinter."

"Maybe," Miwa said with a sigh.

"So how'd the mission really go?" Donnie asked. "I mean I asked Raph about it but he really didn't tell me much. I think he was trying to avoid the subject."

"Nothing much happened," Miwa said quickly. "Just some pucks that needed to be taught a lesson that's all." Miwa was speaking quickly and avoiding eye contact with Donnie the entire time.

"Miwa is there something you're not telling me?" Donnie asked.

"Why would you think that?" Miwa said, standing up suddenly.

"Miwa I can always tell when you're keeping something from me," Donnie said, giving his sister a strange look.

"I'm not keeping anything from you," Miwa insisted. "Look Donnie I'm pretty tired and I got school in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah sure," Donnie said, still giving Miwa a look. "Good night Miwa."

"Night Donnie," Miwa said, giving Donnie's head a kiss as she left the room.

"Something's defiantly up," Donnie muttered. "Miwa was trying to avoid telling me something. And that something has to be pretty big. I bet it wasn't just punks at the power plant. I just bet the Foot is back and they don't want me to know. They're still afraid that I'm going to fall apart at the first sign of trouble. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions until I know all the facts. I'll investigate more tomorrow." With those thought Donnie turned over and tried to get some sleep.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Sorting out Feelings

**A/N Thank you for the reviews**. **Anyways** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Sorting out Feelings**

While Miwa and Donatello were having their talk Splinter and Raphael were having a talk of their own. Or at least Splinter was trying to have a talk with his second oldest son. "Raphael," the brown coated rat began. "This behavior cannot go on any longer."

"Sensei I'm sorry" Raphael began.

"I am afraid that saying you are sorry is not enough this time," Splinter said sternly. "You have always been quick tempered but it has gotten out of hand as of late. You have been very disrespectful. Not only to your siblings but to me as well."

"I would never disrespect you Sensei," Raphael said, shocked at Splinter's words.

"You know how I feel about using foul language," Splinter reminded his second oldest son. "And yet you continue to use it around me. That is very disrespectful."

"Look I'm sorry ok?" Raphael said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Can we just forget it?"

"No we cannot, as you put it: just forget it," Splinter said, giving his son a look. "As I said before saying you are sorry is not enough this time. We need to discuss why you are behaving this way."

"Look I know I did a bad thing," Raphael said. "And I'll try to get along better with everyone. Alright? Now can I go?"

"I am afraid this will require much more," Splinter said. "And I know that you are not one to speak about your emotions. But if you do not let them out they will be your undoing my son. Please let me help you."

"I don't need help," Raphael insisted, crossing his arms and looking away from Splinter.

"Oh my son how very wrong you are," Splinter said softly, standing in front of Raphael and putting his hand under the red masked turtle's chin, forcing him to look at him. "You have so much burden inside of you Raphael. I can see it in you eyes. I can see the pain and guilt in there as well."

"Sensei I..." Raphael began. But he trailed off unsure how to continue without sounding like a pathetic loser.

"Emotions are not weakness Raphael," Splinter said gently. "But not letting those emotions out can be very harmful. I know you are still feeling guilty about what happened to Donatello."

"Yeah well ok maybe I do feel guilty," Raphael admitted, pulling his head away. "And I know I shouldn't and I know you're gonna say it wasn't my fault. And I get that. But that don't make me feel any better. And I feel so stupid for feelin' like this and I lash out. At everyone. Then I feel guilty that I do that and it starts all over again. And I hate it. I hate this whole damn thing." By now Raphael could feel the tears form in his eyes and he looked at the ground in shame.

"Raphael you should talk to your siblings and friends about these feelings," Splinter urged as he embraced the green eyed turtle. "They are your family and they will help you through all of this. You do not have to carry this burden alone."

"Yeah I know," Raphael said with a sigh. "And I will talk to 'im. But can it wait 'til tomorrow? I'm pretty beat."

"Yes it would be best to have this conversation when Miwa gets home from school," Splinter said with a nod. "Get some rest my son."

"Night Sensei," Raphael said with a smile. "And thanks."

"You are most welcome," Splinter said with a smile. With that the father and son headed to their beds to get some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day the group was all gathered in the living room. This included Slash and his team, who had returned from their mission without success. The team had arrived just as Dog-Pound, Fishface and the Foot Bots were leaving. "Guys I got somethin' to say," Raphael said, once Leonardo and Michelangelo had gotten Donatello settled on the couch. "This ain't easy for me to say," the red masked turtle continued. "But after talkin' with Sensei last night I realized that I really ain't go no choice here." Raphael stopped and took a shaky breath as the emotions threatened to come out to soon.

"Raph," Leonardo began, knowing his directly younger brother was uncomfortable. "You don't have to be embarrassed around us."

"Yeah," Shinigami chimed in. "We're all family here."

"Yeah I know," Raphael said, taking in another shaky breath.

"Just say what ya gotta say," Slash said, his voice not having a rough edge to it for once.

"Alright here goes," Raphael said, letting out his breath. "I..uh..well I owe everyone an apology. I..I've been actin' like a world class jerk lately and you guys don't deserve that."

"Raph when are you not a world class jerk?" Miwa said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm tryin' to apologize Miwa!" Raphael snarled, glaring at his sister. "So shut the..." But he stopped when Splinter cleared his throat loudly. Taking in a calming breath Raphael said, "I'm tryin' to tell you guys how I've been feelin' and you know emotions ain't my thing." Miwa scoffed and rolled her eyes at her red masked brother, who glared at her.

"C'mon Miwa let Raph talk," April said, putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah don't be such a jerk," Shinigami chimed in.

"I'm letting him talk," Miwa said. "So lay off will ya?!"

"Alright just calm down everyone," Donatello said, not wanting a full fledged fight to break out. "Lets just let Raph speak ok?" Donatello looked at his sister when he said this part.

"Fine," Miwa grumbled. "Go on Raph."

"Thanks," Raphael forced himself to say. "Anyways what I was tryin' to say was there's a reason I've been actin' the way I've been."

"Which is?" Casey asked, trying not to sound condescending.

"I..well I," Raphael stammered. "I feel..well stupid is the best way to put it. I've been feelin' so damn dumb lately. 'Cause I still feel guilty 'bout what happened to Donnie five month ago. I..I still blame myself for that."

"Raph what happened to me wasn't your fault," Donatello said, trying to stand. But Michelangelo, who was sitting right beside him, quickly pulled him down.

"D you can't walk remember?" the orange masked turtle whispered. Donatello shot his younger brother a look but said nothing.

"Look I know no one blames me," Raphael said. "But that still don't make these feelings go away ya know? And then I feel so damn dumb for feelin' like that I lash out at you guys while bein' overbearing to Donnie. I'm sorry guys."

"Raph why didn't you tell us this before?" April asked.

"I ain't an emotional guy April,'' Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. "And well I thought that you guys would think I was bein' weak."

"Raph we don't think that at all," Leonardo said, putting a hand on his directly younger brother's shoulder.

"Yeah bro," Michelangelo chimed in, getting up and hugging Raphael, who allowed it for once. "You like the strongest of all of us."

"We just wish you'd of told us sooner," Shinigami chimed in.

"It took guts to say what ya did," Slash chimed in. "More guts than I would have had." Slash patted Raphael on his back when he said this part.

"Thanks guys," Raphael said, relieved that no one thought less of him. Then he noticed Miwa hadn't said a word and wasn't even looking at him. "Miwa?" Raphael said, walking in front of his sister. "You ain't still mad at me are ya?"

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean all the hurtful things you said and did just go away," Miwa pointed out. "So yeah I'm still mad at you. But at least you have the sense to admit you have a problem."

"And that ain't all," Raphael said, going over to Donatello. "Donnie there's somethin' we haven't told ya. Somethin' big."

"That the Foot's back?" Donatello said, surprising his family and friends. "I'm a genius guys," the gap toothed turtle said with a smile. "Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I knew right away you were hiding something from me. I wasn't that hard to figure out what that was" Just then Shinigami let out a gasp and her eyes went wide.

"Shini what's wrong?" Miwa asked with concern.

"This is really bad," Shinigami said, putting her hand to her face.

"What's really bad?" April asked.

"They're close," Shinigami whispered. "Tiger Claw is close to bringing Shredder back from the dead. I can feel movement in the Spirit world."

"This is not good," Leonardo said. Before anyone could respond suddenly Donatello let out an ear piercing scream, causing the group to look at him with concern.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Raphael asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Its to late," came Donatello's whispered voice. "He's already back." Then Donatello's eyes went up in his head and his head slumped forward as he passed out.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. Fixing What's Broken

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts.** **H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Fixing What's Broken**

"Donnie!" the group cried out in concern as the genius turtle passed out cold. "What the Hell just happened?!" Raph cried out as Dr. Rockwell went to examine Donnie.

"Slash carry Donatello into his lab please," the mutant monkey instructed. Slash nodded and picked up Donnie and carried him into his lab. The rest of the group began to follow but Dr. Rockwell held up his hand saying, "Please I must ask that you all stay out here so I can properly examine Donatello."

"May I assist you?" Leatherhead asked.

"I'll get you if necessary," Dr Rockwell said as he entered Donnie's lab. A few seconds later Slash emerged and joined the rest of the group.

"Ok am I like the only one who's seriously freaked out here?!" Casey exclaimed, his dark eyes huge.

"Dude you are so not alone," Mikey said, his own blue eyes wide.

"What could have caused Donnie to pass out like that?" April wondered.

"I think I may know," Shinigami said. Everyone looked at the dark headed teen who continued saying: "Remember how when Donnie was on the other side he could communicate with Tang Shen?"

"Yeah," Raph said, crossing his arms. "We already knew that part."

"Raph shut up and let Shini finish," Miwa hissed, glaring at her green eyed brother. Raph growled and glared back at Miwa but said nothing.

"Anyways," Shinigami continued. "I think Donnie still has some sort of connection to the Spirit world. And when something major happens then he can feel it."

"Like the Shredder coming back from the dead," Leo put in.

"Exactly," Shinigami said. "I get these feelings all the time so I'm used to it. But Donnie isn't. And it may have been to much for him to handle all at once. I think that's why he passed out like that."

"I hope that's the only reason," April muttered. Just then Dr. Rockwell emerged from Donnie's lab.

"Doc how's Donnie?" Raph asked, running in front of everyone.

"There appears to be no physical reason Donatello passed out," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. "He's not awake and I can't seam to find a reason for that. I fear this may be a mental thing. I need to get the proper equipment so I can monitor his brain wave activity. Leatherhead if you could accompany me I'd appreciate it."

"Of course my friend," Leatherhead said.

"Shinigami do you think your father would have some supplies I need?" Dr Rockwell asked.

"Texting him right now," Shinigami said, getting out her phone and typing. Seconds later her phone beeped. "He said just tell him what you need and he'll get it for you," Shinigami said.

"May I see your phone?" Dr Rockwell asked. Shinigami handed the genius monkey her phone and he sent Tosha the list of items he needed. Seconds later the phone beeped again. "Excellent," Dr Rockwell said. "He said to meet at the hospital."

"Come my friend let us go," Leatherhead said. With that the two mutants were gone.

"I think I will sit with Donatello," Splinter said, going into Donnie's lab. When Splinter was gone Casey's phone began to beep.

"Shit its my Dad," the dark headed teen grumbled. "He wants me home to babysit Sara. I gotta go guys." Casey's voice was full of disappointment as he walked out the door.

"Casey wait I'll walk with you," April called out. "I need to check in with my dad anyway. Let us know how Donnie is guys."

"We will," Leo said with a smile as his friends left.

"Well this sucks," Raph grumbled as he kicked a piece of paper across the room. "I knew Donnie was doin' to much."

"Raph Dr Rockwell just said that Donnie's problem isn't physical," Leo said, his voice having a hint of annoyance to it. "So it has nothing to do with doing to much.

"Dude the mind is part of the body too," Mondo chimed in suddenly. "So like if someone is stressed out and junk it can affect their mind. That could be why Donnie passed out like that."

"Dude how do you know so much about stuff like that?" Mikey asked, amazed at his friend's knowledge

"I read a lot of mental health books when I first got mutated," Mondo explained with a grin. "Its amazing how many of those things get tossed down the sewers."

"And that reinforces my point even more!" Raph cried out. Then Raph let out a sigh, remembering Splinter's words from before. "I just hope he's gonna be ok," the green eyed turtle muttered as he sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Raph Donnie's stronger than you think he is," Leo said, sitting beside his slightly younger brother. "He'll be fine. Trust me on that."

"I hope you're right Leo," Raph said softly. "But the last time he went into a coma he didn't come out of it for two months."

"That was different Raph," Miwa said, a little rougher than she meant to. "Donnie's body was completely broken then. Its not now."

"He's still not back to normal Miwa," Raph said, as if his sister needed a reminder.

"God why the Hell do you always have to see the worst in every situation?!" Miwa growled. "Its really getting old."

"Lay off of 'im," Slash growled, surprising Miwa as he got in her face. "I mean it," the snapping turtle growled, glaring at Miwa, whose brown eyes were huge. "Back off or else."

"If I were you I wouldn't threaten me Slash," Miwa snarled, glaring right back at the mutant. "Cause we both know I could easily kick your ass!" Slash growled at Miwa and balled his fists up.

"Whoa there Slash just chill," Raph said, getting between his friend and his sister. "She's not worth it."

"I need some air," Slash declared as he began to walk out of the lair.

"Right behind ya," Raph said, shooting Miwa a glare as he left. "Message me when Donnie wakes up."

"You got it bro," Mikey called back.

"Miwa what the Hell is your problem?!" Leo snapped, glaring at his older sister.

"I got no problem Leo," Miwa declared, crossing her arms. "Its Raph that has the problem."

"Psh yeah sure he does," Mondo scoffed.

"Got something to say Gecko?!" Miwa snarled, glaring at the orange skinned gecko.

"Ya know actually I do!" Mondo cried out. "I know it ain't really my place but I gotta say it: if anyone's got an attitude problem 'round here its you Miwa! Now I ain't sayin' Raph don't have his issues. 'Cause we all know he does. But he was actually tryin' to be nice and you just shit all over it."

"Look Gecko you don't know what the Hell you're talking about!" Miwa growled. "You didn't grow up with him. I did! And Raph's done this before. Says he sorry and that he'll change but then he goes right back to being the same selfish asshole he was before! So excuse me if I don't believe him."

"Miwa I think this time was different," Mikey said. "Something was different with Raph this time. I saw it in his eyes. I think he was being for real sis."

"Mikey's right Miwa," Leo said, causing his sister to look at him. "I could see it too. I think Raph really does want to change."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Miwa declared.

"Can you at least play nice until then?" Leo asked.

"Ugh fine," Miwa said, knowing she was beat. "I can play nice." Leo and Mikey smiled at each other. But before anyone could say anything they heard a loud scream coming from Donnie's lab. Exchanging looks of concern the group ran into Donnie's lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Seconds later Miwa, Leo, Mikey and Mondo had reached Donnie's lab. By now Dr. Rockwell had returned along with Leatherhead and Shinigami with the supplies. Donnie was thrashing around on the table while Splinter was trying to hold him still. Suddenly Donnie's eyes flew open and he jolted upright with a loud scream. "Donnie what's wrong?!" Leo cried out, running over to his younger brother's side.

"Raph!" Donnie cried out, still breathing heavily. "Where's Raph?!"

"He went to get some air with Slash," Miwa said, trying to sound as clam as possible.

"Call him!" Donnie cried. "Call him now!"

"Ok I'm calling him," Leo said, getting out his T-com and dialing Raph. "That's strange," Leo said after making several attempts to call his red masked brother. "He's not answering."

"He's in trouble!" Donnie cried out, trying to get off the table. Leatherhead grabbed the gap toothed turtle's arms and gently held him down. "Leatherhead please let me go!" Donnie cried, struggling to get away. "Raph's in trouble! I have to help him!"

"My friend you are not healed enough to go anywhere," Leatherhead said.

"Donatello please calm yourself my son," Splinter said gently, putting his hands on his purple masked son's shoulder.

"Donnie just take a deep breath and tell us why you think Raph's in trouble," Leo said.

"I saw it," Donnie whispered, closing his eyes. "I saw him get attacked. I heard his cries of pain. I can still hear them." Donnie put his hands to his head as he remembered his vision. Then suddenly he gasped and his flew open once again. "No," he whispered, laying down on the table. "That can't be right."

"What?!" Mikey asked, his blue eyes huge. "What's going on D?"

"Tiger Claw's going to use Raph," Donnie said. "He's summoning the spirits from the underworld."

"I was hoping I was wrong," Shinigami said suddenly as she stood beside Donnie. "I've been sensing something like this for days."

"Ok will someone please tell my what's going on here?" Leo demanded. "What is Tiger Claw going to use Raph for?"

"As a vessel," Shinigami said. "Tiger Claw's going to bring Shredder back by letting him take over Raph's body!"

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. The Grand Plan

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 The Grand Plan**

Raphael and Slash were jumping from roof to roof both mutant turtles trying to blow off steam. "Your sister can be a real bitch Raphael," Slash said after the pair had stopped on a roof and were looking out at the city.

"Tell me about it," Raphael grumbled. "But Miwa and me have always fought. As far back as I can remember."

"You and Leonardo fight all the time too," Slash pointed out. "But he wasn't actin' like an asshole."

"Yeah well Leo don't have a temper like Miwa does," Raph said. "And he don't hold a grudge like she does. Plus I can be a bit of an asshole too."

"Ok Raphael what's goin' on with ya?" Slash demanded, looking at his friend. "It ain't like ya to be defendin' people like this and admittin' your faults on top of all that. What's goin' on?"

"I had a talk with Splinter," Raphael said. "And I finally got it through my thick skull that I've gotta change. I.." But before Raphael could continue a noise was heard from the shadows. "Whose there?!" Raphael demanded as he and Slash got out their weapons. The response he got was a purple bast that sent both him and Slash flying backwards.

"What the Hell..." Slash began as he got to his feet. But he was interrupted by Rocksteady plowing into him, sending them both crashing into the wall.

"Slash!" Raphael cried out, running to help his friend. But before he could another purple blast knocked him off his feet.

"Oh yeah got ya now son!" Bebop cried out as he flew towards Raphael. Growling Raphael held up his sais and when Bebop was directly above him he tore into Bebop's suit, disabling it and sending the warthog crashing to the ground. "Oh you are so gonna regret that bitch!" Bebop shouted, steam coming out of his snout as he charged towards Raphael. Raphael jumped high in the air and kicked Bebop as he ran by. Spinning his sais Raphael charged towards the warthog once again and the two connected. But it wasn't long before Bebop was down and out. Satisfied Raphael went to check on Slash, who was still fighting Rocksteady. But the snapping turtle was quickly getting the upper hand and soon had Rocksteady knocked out. Raphael got out his T-com to call Leonardo for help when he saw Dog-Pound and Fishface approach along with the Foot Bots and Tiger Claw.

"Enough of this," Tiger Claw said, getting out a spear shaped device and pressing a button. Suddenly an electric charge went through the air knocking Raphael and Slash out cold. "Bring him," the assassin commanded.

"Which one Master?" Dog-Pound asked.

"Raphael should do," Tiger Claw said as he walked away.

"But Master the other one in much stronger," Dog-Pound said.

"Do as I tell you Bradford!" Tiger Claw roared, causing Dog-Pound to jump.

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound said, picking up Raphael and carrying him away, leaving behind the still knocked out Bebop.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair everyone was still in shock at Shinigami's words. "Shini I'm confused," Miwa said, shaking her head. "How can Shredder be brought back through Raph?"

"Yes I must say something like that seams rather far-fetched," Dr. Rockwell put in.

"Well when a spirit is summoned from the other side they can use a living being to take over," Shinigami explained. "But it requires a great deal of power. But there is a specific book that can give someone this power. And that book of the Book of the Dead."

"And let me guess," Leonardo said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Tiger Claw has this book."

"I have a strong feeling that he does," Shinigami said, her tone low and dark.

"So wait if he could use Raph's body then why wouldn't he just use Shredder's body?" Miwa asked. "We all know Tiger Claw took Shredder's body after he was killed."

"Most likely its because Shredder's body is too weak," Shinigami said.

"Who really cares?!" Donatello shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "We need to rescue Raph before its to late!"

"But where do we look?" Michelangelo wondered. "I mean we got like no clue where Tiger Claw is hiding out at."

"I got ya covered there," Slash said, bursting through the door.

"Slash!" the group cried out.

"Slash are you injured?" Splinter asked with concern, after taking in the snapping turtle's condition. "And where is Raphael?"

"I'm alright Master Splinter," Slash said. "Me and Raphael got ambushed by Tiger Claw and his thugs. Got the drop on us. When I came to Raphael was gone and so were they. All except for the warthog. Got the information from 'im."

"You didn't kill him did you Slash?" Leatherhead asked.

"Nah," Slash said, waving his hand. "Bet he wishes he were dead though. Gave 'im a good beat down though. After he told me where Tiger Claw took Raphael I let 'im go."

"Should've followed 'im," Mondo chimed in. Slash glared at the gecko who held up his hands. "Just sayin' I would've done that just to make sure he wasn't feedin' you a bunch of shit."

"That's why I tracked 'im Gecko," Slash said with annoyance. "I ain't dumb. And I ain't exactly stealthy to be followin' 'im."

"Good thinking Slash," Leonardo said. "Where's he at now?"

"He's not far from here," Slash declared, getting out his tracker and looking at it. "Looks like they're hidin' in the sewers somewhere."

"Lets go," Leonardo said, grabbing his katanas and putting them in their holders. The others grabbed their weapons and followed suit.

"Wait I'm coming too," Donatello declared. Before anyone could stop him the purple masked turtle jumped off the table to the ground. A lightning bolt of pain went through his shell and he nearly fell.

"Donatello you should not be on you feet," Dr. Rockwell said as he and Splinter went to get the genius turtle back on the table.

"Don't touch me!" Donatello shouted, surprising both Dr Rockwell and Splinter. "I can do this!" he cried out. "Please just let me try! I owe it to Raph to at least try!" Before anyone could respond Donatello took a step forwards followed by another. Ignoring the pain that shot through his shell Donatello continued to walk forwards. "See?" he said, trying not to show his was in pain. "Told you I could do it."

"Yeah but can you fight?" Miwa asked, looking at her brown eyed brother. "Cause if you go with is then you'll have to fight. Can you?"

"Sure I can," Donatello said, although he was pretty sure he couldn't.

"Show us then," Miwa said, putting her fists in front of her. "Block my attack."

"Fine," Donatello said, holding up his own hands. With that Miwa lightly attacked her brother, who tried to block the blows. But when he went in to deliver a blow of his own a painful tugging went through his shell and he cried out and fell to his knees.

"Donnie are you alright?!" Miwa asked, afraid she may have hurt her younger brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Miwa," Donatello said with a groan. "Guess I'm not ready for battle yet."

"Lets focus on walking first then we'll discuss fighting," Dr Rockwell suggested. "When I return I shall begin your therapy. Until then I suggest you rest."

"Sure Doc," Donatello said with a sigh as he watched his friends and family leave.

"Come Donatello let us get you back to your room," Splinter said, helping his son down from the table. With that the father and son walked silently back to Donatello's room both of them praying that the group would come back with Raphael in hand.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in Tiger Claw's new lair Raphael had woken up. "Ugh my head," the red masked turtle groaned. But when he tried to run his head he found his hands were tired down and that he was laying on some sort of stone table. "What the Hell..." he began.

"Greetings Raphael," Tiger Claw said, coming onto the scene a long with Dog-Pound, Fishface, Rocksteady and a very beaten Bebop. "So glad you decided to join us."

"What the Hell is this Tiger Claw?!" Raphael demanded, trying to break loose.

"You are about to receive a great honor," Tiger Claw said as he circled around the table, sprinkling what looked like blood all around it. "You are about to become a new being."

"What the Hell are you babbling about?" Raphael growled as he watched Dog-Pound, Fishface, Rocksteady and Bebop take their places at stone pillars while Tiger Claw went towards Shredder's tomb, the book in hand.

"You shall live again Master," Tiger Claw said, tapping the glass top. "Your body is not yet strong enough so I have found another body for you to use."

"Another what?!" Raphael shouted, his green eyes wide as Tiger Claw's words sank in. "Oh Hell no! You ain't usin' me to bring Shredder back. I'd rather die than let that happen!" But Tiger Claw ignored Raphael's words as he opened the book and flipped through it until he found the proper spell.

"And now," Tiger Claw shouted as he picked up a stick that had a glowing red ruby at the end of it. "The Shredder will live again!" With that Tiger Claw began the incantation to raise the Shredder from the dead.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. Saving Raph

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. Glad you all enjoyed my little twist on the story.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 Saving Raph**

Leo and the rest of the group followed Slash's tracking device until it lead them right to Tiger Claw's lair. They had called April and Casey, who had met them along the way. "Be careful everyone," Leo whispered after looking around and seeing the numerous Foot Bots along with Dog-Pound, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady. "We need to go in carefully," Leo declared.

"I see Raphael right there," Slash said, pointing his mace towards the spot where Raph was tied down.

"And it looks like Tiger Claw is already beginning the incantation!" Shinigami whispered, pointing to where Tiger Claw was chanting from the Book.

"I'm goin' in," Slash declared. "My team with me!"

"Slash no!" Leo cried out. "Wait! We need..." But his word fell on deaf ears as Slash and his team went in. "Damn it," Leo cursed.

"What should we do Leo?" Mikey asked.

"We go with them," Leo said reluctantly. "Lets go." With that Leo and his team went in to help Slash and his team, who had taken Tiger Claw's minions by surprise.

"I'll get the book!" Shinigami cried out. "April, Miwa with me!"

"Go!" Leo commanded as he, Mikey and Casey charged towards Tiger Claw, tackling him to the ground. His staff went flying through the air and skidded across the ground.

"You fools!" Tiger Claw snarled, throwing the trio off of him. "You're to late! He is already back!" With that Tiger Claw let out a snarl and struck fast and hard, sending Leo, Mikey and Casey crashing to the ground. Wasting no time the assassin grabbed Leo and Mikey by their arms and threw them hard into each other, stunning them. But Casey had recovered and hit Tiger Claw hard with his hockey stick, sending the mutant tiger to the ground.

"Take that you piece of shit fur ball!" Casey growled as he raised his hockey stick to strike again. But suddenly he heard April cry out as she, Miwa and Shinigami were thrown backwards by Rocksteady, who had seen them head for the Book. This cause Casey to become distracted and Tiger Claw delivered a hard kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards. But by now Leo and Mikey had recovered and the two brothers lept into action.

"Mikey get the staff!" Leo commanded. "I'll handle Tiger Claw!"

"One staff comin' up bro," Mikey said as he raced towards the staff, which was still on the ground. But the orange masked turtle soon found his path blocked by Dog-Pound. "Move or be moved dude," Mikey snarled, spinning his nunchakus in his hand.

"I don't think so," Dog-Pound snarled, cracking his knuckles. Mikey smirked and charged at his foe shouting, "Booyakashaw!" The two connected and soon Mikey found himself on the winning side. Wrapping his nunchakus around Dog-Pound's wrists Mikey pulled with all his might and flipped the mutant wolf over his head. Without hesitation Mikey delivered a hard kick to Dog-Pound's head, knocking him out. Satisfied Mikey ran towards the staff and picked it up.

"I got it Leo!" the youngest turtle cried out, holding up the staff.

"And I got the Book!" Shinigami cried out, after she used her powers to send Rocksteady flying backwards and into the rock wall.

"Slash you and your team got Raph?" Leo called as he delivered a hard punch to Tiger Claw's head. April had gone to help the oldest turtle while Miwa raced to help Slash untie Raph. Slash was having a hard time due to Fishface and the Foot Bots coming along. Leatherhead was handling the Foot Bots but was having difficulty due to the sheer number of them. And these Foot Bots were advanced in ninjutsu and were super strengthened as well.

"Slash get me the Hell out of here!" Raph shouted as his snapping turtle friend began to pull on the chains that were all around the red masked turtle.

"I'm tryin'!" Slash growled as he tugged. "These are some strong chains. I'm havin' trouble gettin' ya loose." But suddenly Slash was knocked off his feet by a purple blast.

"Ha didn't count on me did ya mother fucker?!" Bebop cried out as he once again blasted Slash. Only this time he made sure Slash went into Shinigami, who was right beside Mikey. Bebop flew down and rammed Slash as hard as he could, sending the mutant snapping turtle sailing through the air and into Shinigami and Mikey, causing the trio to fall. The Book and staff went skidding across the ground and the mutant warthog quickly snatched them up.

"Master Tiger Claw I got 'em!" Bebop cried out, flying towards Tiger Claw, who had succeeded in taking Leo and April.

"Oh no you don't!" Miwa cried out, jumping up in the air and taking Bebop to the ground. But before he went down Bebop threw the Book and staff towards Tiger Claw, who lept into the air and caught both of them.

"Enough of this!" the assassin roared. He then slammed his staff into the ground, causing it to stick. Opening the Book Tiger Claw finished the incantation, "Ā, idaina seishin o okoshite, oki nasai! Watashi wa anata ga nozomu yō ni kono karada o shiyō suru yō ni anata ni ataemasu. Okotte, futatabi ikiru! (Arise oh mighty spirit, arise! I give you this body to use as you wish. Arise and live again!)" With that Tiger Claw picked up the now glowing staff and aimed it towards Raph, whose green eyes were huge. A gust of wind went through the room and a dark spirit came from below.

"Oh no," Shinigami whispered, her golden eyes wide as she and the others watched the dark spirit approach Raph and go down into him. Raph let out a scream as Shredder's spirit entered his body.

"No!" Leo and Mikey cried out, their eyes wide with worry. "Raph!" Miwa cried out. With that the three siblings raced towards their brother.

"Raphael!" Slash cried out, following the siblings towards his friend. Tiger Claw let out an evil laugh as he watched the scene unfold.

"Yes!" he cackled. "Yes arise Master! Arise!" By now Leo, Mikey, Miwa and Slash had reached Raph, who was laying very still with his eyes shut.

"Raph!" Miwa cried out, kneeling beside her green eyed brother. "Raph can you hear me?!" she cried.

"Raphael!" Slash cried out as he too went beside the unconscious turtle.

"Bro can you hear us?" Mikey asked as he tried to untie Raph. But suddenly Raph's eyes flew open and he sat up, breaking the chains around him.

"Whoa!" Mikey cried out as he backed away from his brother.

"Raph?" Leo said with caution. "Raph is that you?" But instead of an answer Raph let out a growl and swiftly punched Leo in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Raph then picked Leo up by his arm and twisted it. A crack was heard and Leo cried out in pain. Raph then threw Leo roughly to the ground and another crack was heard and Leo shell cracked.

"Raph what..." Miwa began. But she didn't get to finish because Raph picked her up and lifted her over his head and sent her sailing across the room. Luckily Shinigami was watching and used her powers to soften Miwa's fall.

"Raphael stop.." Slash said. But like Miwa the snapping turtle didn't get a chance to finish because Raph took his sais and stabbed Slash in his sides, causing them to crack wide open. Slash grunted in pain and sank to the ground as the blood flowed.

"I don't think that's Raph!" Mikey cried out as he raced to Leo's side. By now the rest of the group had gone the their aid. Leatherhead and Dr Rockwell attended to Slash, while Casey and Mondo helped Mikey with the injured Leo.

"I'll distracted them!" Shinigami cried out, climbing up onto a rock. "You guys need to get Leo and Slash out of here!" Without waiting for a response the dark headed teen jumped in the air and extended her cape, sending bats flying through the air. She then sent a gust of wind through the air, causing Raph and the others to be blinded. This gave the others time to make their escape.

"Wait we can't leave Raph!" Casey cried out.

"Casey its obvious that Raph isn't himself!" April cried out. "We have to go!" Casey nodded reluctantly and he went with the others and headed back into the sewers. After making sure her friends were safely out Shinigami joined them.

"No!" Dog-Pound cried out. "Those turtles escaped!"

"That doesn't matter Bradford," Tiger Claw said. "We got what we wanted." The group of mutants saw Raph standing in front of them, still holding his bloody sais. "Welcome back Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said as he knelt in front of Raph, who was now possessed by the Shredder.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Rise of the Shredder

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers and followers** **.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Rise of the Shredder**

"Master Shredder?" Dog-Pound said with confusion as he stared as Raphael.

"Kneel Bradford," Raphael commanded. Only his voice wasn't his normal voice. It was deeper and more booming, much like Shredder's voice.

"Holy shit it is Master Shredder," Bebop said as he knelt before Raphael.

"Welcome back Master," Dog-Pound said as he knelt before the new Shredder along with Fishface and Rocksteady.

"Tiger Claw," Shredder said, turning toward the assassin.

"Yes Master?" Tiger Claw said as he stood.

"When will my true body be ready?" Shredder demanded. "I do not like having to use this turtle body."

"Forgive me Master," Tiger Claw said. "But there was little time to plan. There was a limited window in which we could have brought you back. And since your true body isn't yet ready I used Raphael to bring you back."

"This body will have to do," Shredder said, going over to the water and looking at his reflection. Letting out a growl Shredder snatched the red mask off his face and threw it to the ground. "Do you have my armor Tiger Claw?"

"Yes Master I saved it for you," Tiger Claw said, motioning for Dog-Pound to retrieve the items. Seconds later Dog-Pound returned with Shredder's items. Shredder held out his arms and Dog-Pound put his armor on him. When he went to put the helmet on Shredder stopped him.

"I'll do that myself," Shredder said.

"Yes Master Shredder," Dog-Pound said with a bow as he handed Shredder his helmet. Shredder put the helmet on as well as the mask then went to look at himself once again.

"Much better," Shredder said. "Now let us go and find a new lair. We cannot stay here with the turtles knowing where it is."

"Yes Master," the group of mutants said as they gathered their supplies and left along with the Foot Bots. Tiger Claw pressed a button, sealing the tomb with Shredder's body in it and lifting it off the ground. Pressing another button Tiger Claw had the tomb follow them out of the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the group had returned to the lair and Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead were attending to the injured Leonardo and Slash. Splinter had joined the group and was helping Donatello into the living room. "What has happened?" the wise old rat asked after getting Donatello settled. "And where is Raphael?"

"You're not going to like it Father," Miwa began. "But.." Before she could get another word out Donatello spoke up.

"Raph's possessed by the Shredder isn't he?" the genius turtle asked. "And he attacked Leo and Slash didn't he?"

"Uh yeah he did," Casey said, scratching his head in confusion. "How did ya know that?"

"I felt it Casey," Donatello explained. "I can't explain it but ever since I nearly died I've been having these feelings. Especially when it comes to Raph. Its like I have some sort of spiritual connection to him."

"I bet that's exactly it," Shinigami put in. "I mean when Donnie was technically dead Raph was the one person he could communicate with. And when Donnie was allowed to come back from the dead that spiritual connection stayed."

"But I never felt anything like this before today," Donatello said. "It..its kind of freaking me out a little. I just wish I knew how to help Raph."

"I can help you," Shinigami said, sitting next to the purple masked turtle. "And I just bet that if we work together we can figure out a way to free Raph from Shredder's control."

"Too bad we couldn't get that book," April remarked. "I just bet it has a solution to all of this."

"We'll get that book," Miwa said. "After we find out how Leo and Slash are we're going back to that lair and..."

"No!" Splinter cried out, causing everyone to look at him.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Michelangelo asked, siting beside his father.

"I do not want any of you to return to that place," Splinter said firmly. "It is too dangerous."

"But Father we have to," Miwa said. "If we don't get the book then we may not be able to save Raph."

"We need the staff too," Shinigami put it. "The Book and the staff are connected. One can't work without the other."

"I said no!" Splinter said loudly. "Miwa I do not want you or Michelangelo to return there. Am I clear?"

"But Sensei Raph needs our help," Michelangelo said.

"Sensei its highly unlikely that Tiger Claw is still there," Donatello said. "They most likely moved to a place we don't know about."

"Watashi wa sore o kinjiru! (I forbid it!)" Splinter cried out, startling the group. "Anata no chichi to sensei ga watashi ga anata ni soko ni iku no o kinjite iru yō ni! (As your father and your Sensei I forbid you to go there.)" Splinter knew this would strike hard as this was the highest command in Japan.

"Hai, chichi (Yes Father,)" Miwa and Michelangelo said with a bow.

"April this goes for you and Casey as well," Splinter said, looking at both teens. "As your Sensei I forbid any of you to go there. Understand?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Casey and April said with a bow.

"No disrespect intended Uncle Yoshi but you can't forbid me to do anything," Shinigami pointed out. "Besides like Donnie said its highly unlikely Tiger Claw is still there."

"No," Splinter said, his voice coming out low. "But Tosha can. And I am sure he would be very interested to know about this."

"Don't worry," Mondo whispered to Shinigami. "I got this." Shinigami nodded as Mondo stood up and quietly exited the lair.

"Alright Uncle Yoshi I won't go back there," Shinigami said after she was sure Mondo was gone. Just then Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead exited Donatello's lab, both of them looking tired.

"How are Leonardo and Slash?" Splinter asked.

"Slash's injuries were quite serious I'm afraid," Dr Rockwell informed the group "He suffered major blood loss I'm afraid and he's in a coma right now."

"Oh God," April whispered, putting her had to her mouth.

"And what of Leonardo?" Splinter asked, his voice coming out very soft.

"Leonardo's injuries were serious as well," Dr. Rockwell said. "Although not quite as serious as Slash's. Leonardo's arm is broken in three different places and he has a crack in his shell. I managed to repair the damage done to his shell so he should be just fine in a couple of weeks. He's awake if you would like to see him. I had Leatherhead move Slash to Raphael's room so he'd be more comfortable."

"Thank you Dr. Rockwell," Splinter said with a smile, as he went to be with Leonardo.

"You are most welcome," the mutant monkey said with a smile. "Now if you would assist me Shinigami with Slash I'd be most appreciative."

"I can help," Donatello said before Shinigami could get a word out.

"D you sure you're ready for that?" Michelangelo asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I can handle it Mikey," Donatello said, trying not to sound annoyed. "I'll be fine trust me."

"Donnie you can barely walk," Casey said, as if Donatello needed a reminder. "How can you expect to help?"

"I can do this damn it!" Donatello swore, his brown eyes flashing with anger. Then he took in a deep breath and let it out. "Sorry about that," the genius turtle said, embarrassed that he had swore. "I just get so frustrated when people tell me what I can and can't do all the time. I think I should know my limits and be trusted not to overdo them. Is that so much to ask?!"

"Sorry Donnie I didn't mean to make ya mad," Casey said, feeling bad that Donatello was angry.

"I know you didn't Casey," Donatello said with another sigh. "And I'm not angry with you. You either Mikey." Donatello looked over at his younger brother, who had a guilty look on his face. "I just want to feel useful again."

"And I could certainly use your help," Dr Rockwell said. "As long as you promise not to overdo things. That could..."

"Cause a set back yeah I know that," Donatello snapped, rolling his eyes. "Can we please just do something."

"Very well," Dr Rockwell said, ignoring Donatello's tone. "Leatherhead will you help Donatello into Raphael's room so we can begin."

"Of course my friend," Leatherhead said, going over to Donatello. "May I help you Donatello?" the mutant alligator asked.

"Sure," Donatello said with a smile. "Go ahead." With that Leatherhead picked up Donatello and carried him into Raphael's room. Just then Miwa's communicator beeped.

"Its Mondo," she said, after making sure Splinter wasn't around.

"Did he find anything?" April asked, peering at Miwa's communicator.

"He says he found something major," Miwa read. "And that he wants us to track him in case he needs help."

"Help with what?" April wondered.

"He didn't say," Miwa said as she typed. "I'm asking him." With that she sent her message. Seconds later a beep was heard. But this wasn't a text. It was a call. "Mondo what..." Miwa answered. Then her brown eyes got wide. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"What?" Michelangelo asked, his voice high with worry.

"We're on our way to you," Miwa said, snapping her device shut. "Mondo's in trouble," she said, putting her sword in its holder.

"I'm gettin' the Doc and Leatherhead," Casey declared, running out of the room. Seconds later he returned with the monkey and alligator in tow.

"We have to help Mondo," Miwa said. "He followed some Foot Bots to Shredder's new lair. I think he got caught. I tracked him so I know where he is."

"Then let us go," Leatherhead said. With that the group turned to leave. But they found their exit blocked by Splinter, who looked none to happy.

"You are not going anywhere," the wise old rat said, firmly. "I forbid it."

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there.. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Worst Case** **Scenario**

"Father please you can't stop us from leaving," Miwa said.

"Yeah like Mondo's in serious trouble Sensei!" Mikey cried out. "We've gotta help him!"

"I told you before I do not want you returning to Shredder's lair," Splinter reminded the group. "And I meant it."

"But Sensei if Mondo found Shredder's new lair then he probably found Raph too," April exclaimed.

"Yeah besides we can't leave Mondo there," Casey put in. "He could already be hurt! Or worse!"

"Please Sensei Mondo's my best bud," Mikey pleaded. "Please let us help him!" Mikey looked at Splinter with pleading blue eyes and Splinter let out a sigh.

"Very well," the brown coated rat said. "But I insist on going with you."

"I will stay with the others then," Dr Rockwell said with a sigh.

"No they're gonna need you," April put in. "I'll stay. You guys go."

"Lets roll y'all," Casey called out, motioning for everyone to get into the Shell Raiser.

"Miwa direct me," Casey commanded as he jumped into the driver's seat. Miwa got in the passenger's seat and with that the group was off, hoping they weren't to late to help Mondo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mondo woke up with a nasty headache. "Ugh what happened?" he muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head. Or at least he tried to. The orange skinned gecko soon found that his hands were chained as well as his ankles. Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of dungeon. "Well this sucks," Mondo grumbled. He reached for his T-com and to his surprise he found it was still there.

"We want your friends to find you gecko," a voice said. Mondo looked up and saw Dog-Pound standing there.

"You're gonna regret that," Mondo growled, getting to his feet. He attempted to walk over to the bars of his cell but the chains prevented him from doing so.

"The only one whose going to regret anything is you," Dog-Pound snarled, glaring back at Mondo. "You and your friends."

"Enough Bradford," came a booming voice. Dog-Pound bowed and stepped aside, reveling Raph in the Shredder's armor.

"Raph?" Mondo said, his orange eyes wide. "Raph buddy is that you?"

"Raphael is gone," Shredder said coldly. "It is only me now. And once my true body is ready I'll be rid of this one. For good. Bradford let me know when the turtles arrive."

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound said with a bow.

"Raph I know you're in there somewhere!" Mondo cried out. "Fight 'im Raph! Fight 'im! You're stronger than he is!"

"Mondo?" came Raph's soft sounding voice. "Mondo? I can hear ya."

"I'm here Raph!" Mondo shouted, pulling hard on the chains on his wrists. "I'm here and me and your sibs are wantin' you back with us! So fight 'im! Fight with all ya got!"

"It is useless to fight me!" Shredder boomed. "I am stronger than you could ever be!"

"That ain't true!" Mondo shouted. "Don't listen to 'im Raph!"

"Shut up!" Dog-Pound snarled opening the cell and hitting Mondo hard, knocking him to the ground. Dog-Pound then delivered a swift kick to the gecko's side. "That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut," the wolf snarled as he exited the cell, locking it behind him. Mondo groaned in pain as he sat up, holding his injured side.

"Shit that hurts like a bitch!" Mondo grumbled. "But I think Raph heard me. That means his spirit is still in there somewhere. We just gotta figure out a way to get through to 'im. C'mon guys where are ya? I need your help."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair April was checking on Donnie. "April what's going on?" the purple masked turtle asked.

"Oh not much," April said, nonchalantly. "Just your average rescue mission. No big deal."

"What happened?" Donnie demanded.

"Yeah what did happen?" a voice asked. April and Donnie looked over and saw Leo standing there.

"Leo you shouldn't be out of bed!" April exclaimed, running over to help her friend. "You got a broken arm and a cracked shell."

"Yes April I'm aware of that," Leo said, rolling his blue eyes as he sat in the chair. "But tell me what's going on?"

"Mondo got himself into trouble," April explained. "But don't worry the others got it covered."

"How's Slash doing?" Leo asked, looking over at the unconscious snapping turtle.

"He'll be fine," Donnie said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "He just needs rest. And so do you Leo."

"Look whose talking," April said with a grin. "You and Leo both need rest Donnie. How about I help you both to bed? I can look after Slash."

"I can walk," Leo insisted when April reached for him. But when Leo stood a lighting bolt of pain went down his shell causing him to wince.

"See Leo that's why you need help," Donnie said as he too stood. But a painful tugging sensation in his shell quickly made the brown eyed turtle think twice about walking.

"You were saying Donnie?" Leo said with a smile.

"Guess I still need a little help," Donnie said with a rueful smile.

"I'll help you as soon as I get Leo settled," April said as she and Leo exited the room. Just then Donnie's T-com beeped, surprising him.

"Miwa what's up?" the gap toothed turtle answered.

"Donnie we need your help," came his sister's response. "I'm putting you on screen-time." Seconds later Miwa's image came across the screen. "Can you see me?" she asked, her voice a low whisper.

"I can see you," Donnie said. "Where are you?"

"We're at Shredder's new lair," Miwa informed her brother. "But there's some sort of mega security system here. I've been trying to hack it but I haven't been very successful. But I figured if you helped me I could get in."

"Let me see the computer," Donnie requested. Miwa obliged and turned her T-Com so Donnie could see the computer system. "Wow that's some high tech stuff," Donnie remarked. "I wish I could see it up close."

"Can you help me hack it?" Miwa asked, trying not to show her impatience.

"I think so," Donnie said. "Just let me..." But before he could continue Donnie's eyes went wide and he let out a gasp.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Miwa asked.

"D you ok?" Mikey asked, coming into view with Casey, Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead right beside him.

"You guys gotta hurry!" Donnie exclaimed. "Raph is in serious trouble. His spirit has been trying to fight Shredder's with not much luck. Raph's spirit is fading guys!"

"Well the sooner we get in the sooner we can help him!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Ok Miwa here's what you need to do," Donnie said. With that he instructed his sister and the exact steps she need to do to get in.

"Got it!" Miwa said with a smile as she pressed the final key and the security went down. "Thanks Donnie."

"Be careful guys," Donnie said. "I love you all."

"We love you too D," Mikey said with a smile. "And don't worry we'll be careful." With the the T-com went dark.

"Everything ok?" April asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah for now," Donnie said with a sigh. Then he closed his eyes as another feeling came over him. "I just hope their able to help Raph. And Mondo too of course. These feelings are getting more and more intense."

"Looks like you're handling it better," April remarked.

"Yeah I'm learning," Donnie said with a grin. "I don't know how Shini is able to deal with this 24/7" Just then Donnie let out a cry, "No!"

"What's wrong?!" April asked, alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"Shredder's body is almost ready," Donnie whispered. "If Shredder is able to get back into his original body he'll be unstoppable! And that's not even the worst part."

"Which is?" April asked, dreading the answer.

"If Shredder exits Raph's body using the book then it'll be the death of Raph," Donnie said with horror.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Battling the Demons

**A/N. Thank you to my awesome reviewers.** **Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 Battling the Demons**

"Donnie what do you mean 'the death of Raph'?" April asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Shredder's spirit is so strong that its the main thing keeping Raph alive right now," Donatello said. "I know this because the spirits are telling me. This is all so crazy for me."

"You and me both," April muttered. "But don't worry Donnie I'm sure Miwa and the others will get to Raph on time."

"I should be there," Donatello said, his voice full of regret. "I hate not being able to help my brother." Just then Donatello's T-com beeped. "Its Leo," he said. "He wants to talk to us."

"Here I'll help you," April said, putting her arm around Donatello. With that the two friends headed towards Leonardo's room. When then got there Leonardo spoke. "I heard what you guys were talking about," the blue masked turtle said. "And I want to help them."

"So do I," Donatello said as April helped him into a chair.

"I think we all do," April put in. "But you two aren't in any condition to be fighting. You could make things much worse for yourselves."

"Yes April I'm very much aware of that," Leonardo said with annoyance. "And I wasn't talking about going there. There are ways we can help from right here."

"Leo's right!" Donatello exclaimed. "We can help from right here in the lair! April will you get some things for me from my lab?"

"Sure Donnie what do you need?" April asked.

"Lets see here," Donatello muttered, typing away on his T-com. "There," he said after a couple of minutes. "Sent you the list."

"On it," April said, running out of the room.

"I hope this works," Leonardo commented.

"It will Leo," Donatello said. "Trust me once I figure out some things it'll work out just fine." Just then April returned with the required items, rolling them on a table. "Thanks April," Donatello said, opening his lap top and typing away.

"I'm going to check on Slash," April said. "You guys good?"

"Yeah we'll call if we need you," Leonardo said with a smile as the red headed teen left.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at Shredder's lair Miwa and the rest of the group had gotten access to the main area and they were searching for any signs of Raphael or Mondo. "Father what's the plan?" Miwa asked, looking at Splinter.

"I think the best course should be if we were to split up," Splinter suggested.

"Good idea," Miwa said. "Ok we'll go in pairs. Casey you and Dr. Rockwell are together Head west. Mikey you're with Father. You guys head east. Leatherhead you and Shini are with me. We'll go north."

"Uh no offence Miwa," Shinigami said. "But I think I'll be ok on my own."

"Shini that's not such a good idea," Miwa said.

"I'll be fine," Shinigami insisted. "Trust me." Before Miwa could object her dark headed friend levitated herself and went into the building.

"Ugh she can be so stubborn sometimes," Miwa said, shaking her head. "Ok everyone else head out. Be on your guard everyone."

"Right," the group said as they went their separate ways.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Casey and Dr. Rockwell headed west both of them were on their guard. Suddenly a grey blur came out of nowhere, crashing into the pair and sending them flying through the air. "Rocksteady," Casey growled, pulling his mask down and gripping his hockey stick tight.

"Time to smash your spine little boy," the mutant rhino said, steam coming out of his nose as he prepared to charge. But Casey was ready and quickly jumped to the side.

"Gongala!" he shouted, raising his hockey stick high and hitting Rocksteady with it. But the rhino's skin was though and the hockey stick broke clean in half. But this didn't phase Casey, who whipped around in the air and got out his spare stick and shot a special hockey puck at him. This puck delivered a high electric charge when it connected. The charge went through Rocksteady's body, causing him to fall to the ground. But this didn't last for long and soon the Russian was on his feet again. But Dr Rockwell was ready and, using his telekinesis, he sent Rocksteady flying backwards into the cement wall. Casey shot off another puck that was packed with explosives. The wall crumbled around Rocksteady, disabling him.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Dr Rockwell said. But just then a purple blast went through the air, sending both Casey and Dr Rockwell flying backwards.

"Ha didn't count on me did ya?!" Bebop cried out as he swooped towards the monkey and the human. Shooting off another blast Bebop managed to hit Casey once again. But Dr. Rockwell managed to dodge the blast. But Bebop saw the genius monkey coming and, lowering his head, he used his sharp tusks to catch Dr. Rockwell and sending him sailing into Casey, sending them both to the ground.

"This warthog is getting on my nerves," Dr Rockwell said with annoyance.

"Yeah you and me both Doc," Casey growled. Then the teen noticed blood going down Dr Rockwell's chest. "Hey Doc you're hurt," Casey said with concern.

"That tears it!" Dr. Rockwell shouted when he saw the blood. "I've had enough!" With that Dr Rockwell climbed up into the rafters and when Bebop was right above him he jumped down, landing on the warthog's head.

"Hey what the..." Bebop cried out, trying to get the enraged monkey off of him. But Dr Rockwell wasn't about to let up and it wasn't long before he had Bebop completely disabled.

"There," Dr Rockwell said, brushing his hands together. "Problem solved."

"Awesome moves Doc!" Casey praised, holding up his hand for a high five.

"Thank you Casey," Dr Rockwell said. "But I don't do high fives."

"Its cool," Casey said, lowering his hand. "Hey Doc I think I see some stairs."

"I see them as well," Dr Rockwell said. "And I'm willing to bet that's where they're keeping Mondo Gecko." With that the two friends headed for the stairs and sure enough they were right.

"Guys am I glad to see you!" Mondo cried out, getting to his feet.

"Fear not Mondo we'll have you free in no time," Dr Rockwell said.

"Stand back!" Casey said, placing a puck shaped exploding device on the cell. "It won't make much noise," Casey promised as the device went off with a slight puff. Grabbing the cell bars quickly Casey put them on the ground and he and Dr Rockwell quickly removed the chains from Mondo's wrists.

"Come," Dr Rockwell said. "Lets meet back with the others." With that the trio went to find their other friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While Casey and Dr Rockwell were having their battle Miwa and Leatherhead were having a battle of their own. The duo had run into Tiger Claw while they were searching. "I've had enough of your interference," the assassin snarled, firing his laser gun at the pair. Leatherhead got in front of Miwa and took the shots, as they had no effect of his tough skin. Tiger Claw jumped to the side as Leatherhead charged towards him. Getting out his chain and another electrical device Tiger Claw attacked. Sending a strong electrical charge into Leatherhead Tiger Claw was able to cause the alligator to fall. "Good thing I have this for when Rocksteady gets out of hand," Tiger Claw muttered as he sent another charge into Leatherhead. But Miwa was watching and, using the creates to get height, the young ninja jumped up and delivered a hard kick to Tiger Claw's head, sending him to the ground. This gave Leatherhead time to recover and he rammed Tiger Claw hard, sending him into a pile of creates, which fell on top of him. He didn't get back up.

"Come my friend," Leatherhead said. "Let us find our friends." With that the pair left to find the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Michelangelo and Splinter had reached the center of Shredder's lair. The father and son were on high alert looking and listening for any signs of trouble. Just then trouble found them. And this was in the form of Dog-Pound and Fishface. Fishface shot his mechanical leg out, catching Michelangelo and Splinter by surprise and sending them to the ground. Before they had a chance to recover Dog-Pound body slammed them, causing them both great pain. Picking Michelangelo up by his arm and Splinter up by his tail the wolf slammed them both hard into the ground. He was about to slam them again when a voice boomed out. "Enough Bradford!" This caused Dog-Pound to stop. "Bring them to me," the voice commanded. Dog-Pound obeyed and roughly threw Michelangelo and Splinter down on the ground. Splinter looked up and his brown eyes went wide when he saw who was before him.

"Raphael," Splinter whispered.

"We meet again rat," Raphael growled, striking Splinter hard with his blades extended.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. The Battle Continues

**A/N Thanks for the reviews H** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 The Battle Continues**

"Raph no!" Mikey cried out, holding out his nuchakus and stopping Shredder's blades from hitting their mark. "Raph don't do this!" the orange masked turtle pleaded as he strained against Raph's weight. Thanks to Shredder's spirit possessing Raph's body the red masked turtle's strength had doubled making it very hard for Mikey to fight him.

"Fool!" Shredder snarled, kicking Mikey hard in the chest, causing him to fall. "Raphael is dead," Shredder's cruel voice said. "I have control of his body! And I will use it to destroy you all!" While he was speaking Shredder stepped hard on Mikey's shell, pinning him to the floor. Shredder raised his blades to strike but before he could Splinter tackled him to the ground. Both foes went tumbling across the ground and quickly got to their feet.

"Raphael you must fight him my son," Splinter pleaded, dodging Shredder's blow.

"Yeah bro we know you're still in there!" Mikey cried out, jumping on Raph's back and grabbing him arms in an effort to stop him without hurting him.

"There is only me!" Shredder snarled, flexing the blades on his arms, causing them to pierce Mikey's arms. The youngest turtle cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"No!" Splinter cried out as he saw the blood flow from his youngest son's arms. Splinter glared up at Shredder, the hate and rage clear in his eyes. "You dare harm my son?"! the enraged rat cried out.

"Do it Homato Yoshi," Shredder dared, his eyes gleaming with hatred. "You're enraged now. I can see it in your eyes. Attack me. But know whatever you do to me gets done to your precious son as well."

"I will not harm my son," Splinter said, still glaring at his foe. "But I will not allow you to harm my other son Saki. I will stop you by whatever means it takes." But before Splinter could do anything a strong gust of wind went through the air. Looking up Mikey and Splinter saw Shinigami floating in the air, her cape extended.

"Need some help Uncle Yoshi?" the teen asked with a smile.

"Do not harm him Shinigami," Splinter called out. "Remember it is still Raphael deep inside."

"Don't worry," Shinigami said, turning her attention back towards Raph, who was glaring at her. "This won't hurt him. But it will hurt Shredder and send him back to Hell where he belongs!" With that Shinigami extended her arms, sending Raph flying backwards. Extending her cape Shinigami launched bats towards Raph. But Shredder wasn't about to go down that easily. When Shinigami was directly above him Shredder jumped up high and grabbed her leg, pulling her down hard. But the teen didn't let that phase her. She kicked Shredder away from her and, extended her arms once again. "Time to be rid of you once and for all," she growled, her eyes glowing. Once again Shinigami levitated in the air and she sent a wave of energy through Shredder. Shredder cried out and fell to his knees.

"No!" Tiger Claw shouted, coming onto the scene. Grabbing the Book and his staff the mutant tiger opened the Book and began to chant a spell. Shredder let out a cry and fell unconscious to the floor

"Give me that!" Shinigami shouted, trying to snatch the Book from Tiger Claw.

"Never!" Tiger Claw shouted, pulling the Book away and delivering a hard punch to Shinigami's face, sending her to the ground. But soon he found himself knocked to the ground as well as Leatherhead, Miwa, Mondo, Dr Rockwell and Casey joined the others. When Tiger Claw fell he dropped the Book and staff and they both went skidding across the ground. Tiger Claw went after them but Shinigami swooped in and delivered a hard kick to the assassin's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I got them!" Miwa cried out, grabbing the Book and staff. But when she looked up she found herself looking at the furious face of Dog-Pound. Miwa's brown eyes went wide as the mutant wolf raised his fist to strike. But Mikey was watching and wrapped his nunchakus around Dog-Pound's wrist and flipped him to the ground.

"Go Miwa!" the orange masked turtle cried out, grunting against the pain Dog-Pound's weight was causing his injured arms. "I got him!"

"Mikey you need my help!" Miwa declared as she watched the blood flow from her youngest brother's arms.

"I'll be ok!" Mikey cried, delivering a hard hit to Dog-Pounds' head. "You need to get the Book and staff out of here! Raph is counting on us to help him! Now go!" Miwa nodded and raced for the door, staff and Book in hand. Leatherhead had Tiger Claw handled while Dr. Rockwell and Casey were dealing with Fishface and Splinter was dealing with Rocksteady.

"I got them!" Shinigami cried out from above. "Everyone get out of here!"

"Not without Raph!" Mikey cried out, jumping off Dog-Pound, who he had knocked dpwn, and joining Mondo Without another word he and Mondo raced for the still unconscious turtle. They picked up Raph and raced for the exit.

"Oh no ya don't!" Bebop cried out, blasting the turtle and gecko, sending them flying backwards, dropping Raph in the process. When Mikey fell he hit his head hard on the ground causing him to be knocked out.

"Mikey!" Mondo cried out, picking up his knocked out friend.

"Mondo we have to go!" Shinigami cried out as she tried to hold back the others. "I can't hold them back much longer!"

"Sorry Raph," Mondo muttered, his voice full of regret as he ran with Mikey towards the exit. Once everyone was out Shinigami sent a blast of energy that crumbled the walls enough to block the exit. Then she followed her friends back to the lair.

"No!" Tiger Claw roared, his black eyes filled with fury. "They got the Book and staff!"

"But Master Shredder is still here," Dog-Pound said, as he picked up Raph's still unconscious body and placed him on a cement slab.

"Lets hope he's still Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said, standing over Raph. "That girl did something to his spirit. I tried to undo it but I'm not sure I was successful. We will have to wait until he wakes up."

"And if you weren't successful?" Dog-Pound asked.

"Then we kill the turtle," Tiger Claw said. "Simple as that."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Back at the lair Donnie was typing away trying to find some information that would help Raph's situation. Leo was beside his younger brother watching the gap toothed turtle work and waiting to see if he could help. Suddenly Donnie stopped and closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's strange," the brown eyed turtle whispered.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Leo asked with concern.

"I just go a weird feeling," Donnie said, opening his eyes. "It was probably nothing."

"You sure about that Donnie?" Leo asked, remembering what happened last time Donnie had one of these feelings. "The feeling could have something to do with Raph."

"Its gone now," Donnie said, after pausing for a minute. "And I'd know if it had to do with Raph. Like I said before: its probably nothing." Donnie once again began typing. Just then April entered the room, a smile on her face.

"Slash is awake," the red head informed her friends. "He's asking about Raph."

"Thank Goodness," Donnie said with a sigh. "I'm glad that..." Just then Donnie cried out and put his hands to his head, shutting his eyes tight.

"Donnie!" April and Leo cried out, their eyes wide with concern.

"Donnie what's wrong?!" Leo asked, putting his hand on his genius brother's shoulder.

"I..I'm not sure," Donnie whispered, still having his eyes shut. "I don't..." But he didn't get a chance to finish when his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Reconnecting With Old Friends

**A/N Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Reconnecting With Old Friends**

"Donnie!" Leonardo cried out, trying to catch his brother before he hit the floor. But due to his injuries Leonardo was unable to hold Donatello's weight. Luckily April was watching and caught both brothers before they hit the ground.

"What happened?!" April cried out as she layed Donatello on the bed.

"Something must've happened with Raph," Leonardo declared. "That's what happened last time Donnie passed out. They seam to have some sort of spiritual connection now."

"I wonder what..." April began. But before she could continue Casey came bursting in.

"D Mikey's..." the dark headed teen began. But he stopped when he saw Donatello unconscious on the bed. "What happened?!" he cried out.

"Donnie passed out," April said. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah you said something about Mikey," Leonardo put in.

"Mikey's hurt," Casey informed the pair. "But I think the Doc's got him taken care of. We also got the Book and Staff." Just then Shinigami entered the room, looking very worried.

"I knew I was right," the dark headed teen said, running over to Donatello's side and grabbing his hand. "I hope I didn't cause to much damage."

"Wait what did you do?" April asked with confusion.

"I blasted Raph with an energy beam," Shinigami explained. "I was trying to get Shredder's spirit out of him. I had a feeling it would affect Donnie too. And I was right."

"Did it work?" Leonardo asked

"No," Casey said with disappointment. "Shini almost had Shredder out of 'im. But Tiger Claw got in the way."

"Damn them all," a rough voice said. The group looked and to their shock they saw Slash standing there looking none to pleased.

"Slash you shouldn't be out of bed!" April exclaimed, running over to her snapping turtle friend.

"I'm fine," Slash said roughly.

"You are not fine" April snapped back, putting her hands on her hips. "You were in a coma and just woke up after you were stabbed in the sides and nearly bled to death. I don't think that qualifies you as fine. You need to be in bed."

"No I need to get Raphael back to normal," Slash growled, crossing his arms. "So to Hell with resting."

"Well if Slash is up then I am too," Leonardo declared as he stood.

"Ugh you all are impossible!" April cried out, throwing her hands in the air as she left the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Slash asked.

"To get someone that'll talk some sense into you both!" April shouted. Slash and Leonardo confused looks. But their confusion didn't last long. April returned with Splinter right behind her.

"What is this I hear about you both refusing to stay in bed?" Splinter asked, giving both Leonardo and Slash looks.

"No offence Master Splinter," Slash began. "But you can't really tell me what to do."

"That is true," Splinter said, his voice oddly calm. "But I cannot allow you to further injure yourself Slash. I care for quite a bit and it would be wrong of me not to speak up. So I must insist that you rest. And as for you Leonardo. I may not be able to make Slash stay but I can make you stay. I am your father and I know what is best for you."

"But Sensei," Leonardo began. "Raph's gone and now Donnie's out again and Mikey's hurt. I have to help. Please I promise I'll be careful and not overdo things. But please don't make me sit out."

"Michelangelo is going to be alright," Splinter informed his oldest son. "He is awake and Dr Rockwell had treated his arms. He is able to fight."

"I am too!" Leonardo cried out. Splinter gave the blue masked turtle a look and he said in a calmer voice. "I can fight too Master Splinter."

"Leo you only have one good arm and your shell is cracked," April pointed out.

"I know that April!" the blue eyed turtle growled, glaring at his red headed friend. "But I can fight one handed and the crack in my shell isn't that big. I'l stop fighting if I think its cracking more. I give you my word on that." Splinter looked at his oldest son then he let out a sigh.

"Very well," the brown coated rat said. "I can see both you and Slash are determined to do this. But I will be keeping an extra close eye on both of you."

"Thank you Father," Leonardo said with a smile.

"Do not make me regret this Leonardo," Splinter said sternly. "And I am holding you to your promise."

"I understand," Leonardo said. Then he turned to Shinigami, who was still sitting beside Donatello, with her eyes shut. "Shini.." Leonardo began. But he was silenced by Shinigami holding up her hand. Just the Miwa and Michelangelo entered the room.

"How's D?" Michelangelo asked, sitting beside Leonardo.

"We don't know yet," Leonardo informed his brother. "We have to wait for Shini to finish doing whatever she's doing."

"Shini knows what she's doing," Miwa said. "If anyone can snap both Donnie and Raph out of their funk its her." Suddenly Shinigami opened her eyes.

"I need the Book and staff!" she cried out. "Help me move Donnie to his lab!" With that Casey grabbed Donatello and the group followed Shinigami into Donatello's lab, where the rest of the group already was. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as Casey put Donatello on one of the tables. But no one said anything as Shinigami grabbed the Book and staff.

"Time to fix things," Shinigami said, opening the Book to begin the incantation.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello opened his eyes and saw that it was bright white. "What the.." the purple masked turtle said, getting to his feet. Then he noticed that there was no pain when he stood. "I must be on the other side," he muttered.

"Hai, anata wa tashikadesu (Yes you are indeed,)" a familiar voice said. Donatello turned and saw Tang Shen standing there, a smile on her face. "Harō watashi no musuko (Hello my son,)" she said with a smile.

"Hello Mother," Donatello said, hugging Tang Shen, who gladly returned the hug. "Am I dead again?" he asked.

"Īe (No)," Shen said. "Anata wa shinde inai. Watashi wa Raphael o mitsukeru tame ni koko ni imasu. (You are not dead. I am here to make sure you find Raphael.)"

"You know where he is?" Donatello asked with surprise.

"Hai yarimasu yo (Yes I do,)" Shen replied. "Sukunakutomo watashi wa kare no seishin ga doko ni aru ka shitte imasu. Watashi wa anata ni kare o tsurete ikimasu (Or at least I know where his spirit is. Come I will take you to him.)" With that Donatello grabbed Shen's hand and went with her to find Raphael's spirit.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello and Tang Shen entered another area. Only instead of being bright and white this place was dark and black. "Its hard to see anything here," Donatello commented.

"Sore ga watashi ga koko ni iru riyūdesu (That is why I am here,)" Shen said. "Monogoto ni hikari o ateru (To shed light on things.)" As she spoke a bright light came from her finger, surprising Donatello.

"Wow," he whispered, his brown eyes huge. "Being a spirit sure does have its perks."

"Hai, sore wa tashikadesu (Yes it does indeed,)" Shen said with a smile. "Soshite, anata ga sagashite iru mono ga soko ni aru to shinjite imasu (And I believe what you are looking for is over there.)" Shen pointed to an area and sure enough Donatello saw a very confused looking Raphael there. "Watashi no musuko ni iku (Go to him my son,)" Shen said.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Donatello said with surprise.

"Watashi wa dekinai (I cannot,)" Shen said with regret. "Watashi wa watashi ga hitsuyō to shita koto o yattaga, ima wa ikanakereba naranai. Sayōnara watashi no musuko (I have done what I needed to and now I must go. Goodbye my son.)"

"Goodbye Mother," Donatello said. "I love you."

"Watashi mo anata o aishite iru watashi no musuko (I love you too my son,)" Shen said as she disappeared. When she was gone Donatello took a deep breath.

"Here goes," he said. With that Donatello walked towards Raphael, hoping he'd be able to bring his brother's spirit back with him

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Reunion

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Reunion**

Donnie walked towards Raph trying to think what he was going to say to his slightly older brother. But before he could get that far Raph called out, "Donnie? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me Raph," Donnie said with a smile as he stood beside his red masked brother.

"Where the Hell are we?" Raph wondered, looking around with wide green eyes.

"We're in the Spirit Realm," Donnie informed his brother. "I'm here to help you."

"I could use it," Raph said softy. "I..I'm not feelin' to good Donnie. I feel like I'm slippin' away or somethin'."

"That's because Shredder's spirit is in you body," Donnie said. "Raph you have to fight him. You can't let him win."

"Donnie I..I don't know if I can," Raph said softly. "I..I just feel some damn tired. And he's so strong."

"Since when do you just give up?!" Donnie demanded. "You've always been a fighter Raph! No matter how much the odds were stacked against you you always were determined not to give up. That's what you need now Raph! You need that same fighting spirit."

"I know Donnie," Raph said with another sigh. "But it ain't easy."

"That's why I'm here," Donnie declared. "I'm here to help you fight Shredder. I can't physically fight but I can sure fight spiritually. We can beat him together. Plus Shini and the others are on the other side helping too. Shini's got the Book and staff that Tiger Claw used to bring Shredder back."

"She's gonna need my body too," Raph declared. "I've gotta be able to get back in to fight 'im."

"Hopefully she'll realize that," Donnie said. "I just wish there was a way we could tell her."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Shinigami was preparing to start the incantation. "Shit," she cursed. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Shini what's wrong?" Miwa asked.

"I can't do the incantation without Raph's body," Shinigami said. "Raph's spirit has to be able to get back into his body for this to work."

"Damn it that means we have to go back to Tiger Claw's lair and get him," Casey cried out.

"Mondo I thought you had him!" Mikey cried out, giving his gecko friend a sharp look.

"I did!" Mondo cried out. "But then you got knocked out! I couldn't carry both of you!"

"You should've left me!" Mikey cried out, the anger coming out as it rarely did.

"Mikey that's crazy!" Mondo shouted back. "There's no way..."

"You should've left me!" Mikey cried out again, his voice breaking slightly. "If you would've left me then Raph would be back here already! Why didn't you just leave me there?!"

"Mikey," Leo began. "If Mondo would've left you you'd be at the mercy of Tiger Claw and his minions."

"So what?!" Mikey cried out, surprising everyone in the room. "Raph would've sacrificed himself for anyone of us! I should've done it for him!"

"Mikey Raph wouldn't have wanted it that way and you know it," Miwa said, crossing her arms.

"Shut up Miwa!" Mikey snarled, glaring at his sister. Miwa's eyes went wide with surprise. "Just shut the Hell up!"

"Mikey.." the teen began. But she was cut off by her youngest brother's shout.

"You don't get to say what Raph would or wouldn't want!" the orange masked turtle growled. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"How the Hell is any of this my fault?!" Miwa cried out, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you hadn't been such a bitch to Raph then he wouldn't of left!" Mikey exclaimed. "And then he wouldn't of gotten captured!"

"Mikey there's no way Miwa could've known what was going to happen," Leo said, his voice calm and caring in an effort to calm his little brother down.

"That still doesn't make it any less her fault Leo," Mikey declared, his voice much calmer. "And now D's in a coma. Again. Its like our whole family is falling apart. And I hate it." By now Mikey's voice had become a whisper and he lowered his head as the tears came.

"Hey c'mon Mikey don't do that man," Mondo said, putting his arm around his friend.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Mondo," Mikey said with a sniffle. "I..I didn't mean any of it."

"Its cool bro," the orange skinned gecko said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to you too Miwa," Mikey said, looking over at his sister, who smiled at him. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"Hey we all gotta vent," she said, walking over and giving her youngest brother a hug. Mikey wrapped his arms around his older sister but he winced when the pressure was put on his wounds.

"I'm good," Mikey said before anyone could get a word out. "I just wanna go to Shredder's lair and get Raph back."

"I think I should just bring the Book and staff back there," Shinigami declared. "I'll stay hidden so I can preform the incantation. That way we all don't have to go and risk getting caught."

"Shini there's no way you're going alone," Miwa declared.

"Well I kind of have to Miwa," Shinigami said. "I mean Leo and Slash really shouldn't be going anywhere in there conditions. But we all know how stubborn they both are so they won't just stay put. And Mikey's hurt too. If I go alone I'll be less likely to get caught and no one else will have to get hurt."

"But if you get caught you'll need help," Miwa pointed out.

"Yeah and it didn't exactly end well for me when I went alone," Mondo reminded his friend

"Guys I'm going alone," Shinigami said. "Period. End of discussion."

"Father please talk some sense into my hard headed friend," Miwa pleaded, looking at Splinter, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think," Splinter said after a few minutes. "That all of you are right."

"Huh?" Miwa and Shinigami said at the same time. "Father what do you mean?" Miwa asked.

"I mean," Splinter said. "That Shinigami should go into the lair alone. But we will all be in the Shell Raiser outside in case she needs help."

"That's a great idea," Leo said with a smile. Then he looked over at his friend and said, "Shini you ok with that?"

"Fine," Shinigami said, knowing she was beat. "Whatever. Lets just go."

"I'll stay with D in case he wakes up," Casey offered. With nods the group all piled in the Shell Raiser and headed for Shredder's lair, hoping they'd have Raph back with them when they returned.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the spirit realm Raph and Donnie were anxiously waiting. "Donnie," Raph said after a few minutes. "I..I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Raph don't say that," Donnie said, alarmed at his brother's words.

"I'm sorry little brother," Raph said, his voice barely audible. "I don't know how long I can hold on."

"We need to go back," Donnie exclaimed. "Rather Shini is ready or not we're going back into your body Raph. We're getting Shredder out with or without the Book."

"Donnie that ain't such a good idea," Raph said. "I ain't strong enough."

"Raph you gotta stay strong," Donnie insisted. "Heck if I can come back from the dead then you and I can beat Shredder. You with me big brother?"

"Yeah," Raph said, his voice much stronger. "I'm with ya Donnie. And you're right. We're gonna kick Shredder's sorry ass back to Hell again!"

"Now that's the Raph I know and love," Donnie said with a smile. "C'mon lets do this." With that the two brothers grabbed hands and disappeared into the light.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Battle in the Living World

**A/N Thank you, so much for the reviews! Keep them coming I love them. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Battle in the Living World**

While Donatello and Raphael were having their conversation the others had arrived back at Shredder's lair. April parked the Shell Raiser a couple blocks away so they wouldn't be spotted. "Alright I'm going in," Shinigami declared, grabbing the Book and staff and getting out of the Shell Raiser.

"Wait!" Leonardo called out. "You have your T-com right?"

"Yes Leo I have my T-com," Shinigami said, rolling her golden eyes.

"And you'll call us if you get into trouble right?" Miwa asked, giving her friend a look.

"Yes Miwa," Shinigami said with annoyance. "God if I wanted to hear lectures I'd of called my father and told him about this. Damn." Without waiting for a response Shinigami shut the door and headed towards the Shredder's lair. After a few minutes Slash began to get impatient.

"Forget this shit," the snapping turtle said, getting out of the Shell Raiser.

"Slash what are you doing?!" Leonardo demanded.

"I ain't gonna just sit here and do nothin'," Slash declared.

"Ugh why can't you just sit still for a minute?!" Miwa said with irritation.

"I ain't the patient kind," Slash said. "Never have been. Never will be. Gecko, Rockwell, Leatherhead lets go!"

"Slash I thought we agreed we'd wait here," Mondo said with caution.

"Yes I do think we should give Shinigami a chance before we go rushing into things," Dr Rockwell put in.

"They're right my friend," Leatherhead said. "We should stay here. Going on may make things worse."

"Yeah you don't wanna ruin the only chance we got on gettiin' Raph back do ya?" Mondo asked, looking at his leader.

"Fine," Slash grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation. "But I'm doin' this for Raphael. Not because ya told me to. Got that Gecko?"

"Yeah I got it," Mondo said with a slight smile as he watched Slash climb back into the Shell Raiser with a grunt. When Slash sat down Mondo noticed him rubbing his sides. "You ok Slash?" the mutant gecko asked.

"Yeah," Slash said, not looking at Mondo. "I'm good Gecko. Now shut up before I pound ya flat."

"Well excuse me for caring," Mondo said, rolling his orange eyes.

"Will you two shut the Hell up?" Miwa hissed. "You're giving me a headache. And Slash if you bleed all over the Shell Raiser I'm gonna be real pissed. I just cleaned the interior. So if you're hurting tell us now before you bust a stitch."

"I said I'm fine!" Slash growled, glaring at Miwa. Miwa said nothing. She merely glared at the snapping turtle. "Urgh I need some air!" Slash cried out. With that Slash got out of the Shell Raiser, slamming the door behind him.

"Slash wait up!" Mondo cried out, going after his friend.

"Once again Miwa drives people away," Michelangelo grumbled under his breath.

"Got something to say Mikey?!" Miwa snapped, giving her orange masked brother a look.

"You heard me," Michelangelo said, giving his sister the same look.

"Alright that's enough!" Leonardo cried out. "No more fighting! Got it?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Michelangelo grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Miwa muttered, also crossing her arms. Leonardo rolled his blue eyes and was about to speak. But just then Leonardo's T-com beeped.

"Its Shini," the blue masked turtle said, closing his T-com. "She need our help."

"Then lets go!" Miwa cried out. With that the group exited the Shell Raiser, gathered Mondo and Slash, and raced towards Shredder's lair to help Shinigami before it was to late.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While all this was happening in the Shell Raiser Shinigami was sneaking through Shredder's lair, being careful not to be seen or heard. The dark headed teen was clutching the Book and staff close to her as she wouldn't lose them. Just then she saw exactly what she was looking for. "There's Raph," she thought to herself as she laid eyes on Raphael's body, which was being guarded closely by Dog-Pound and Fishface. Just then Tiger Claw came onto the scene along with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"The Master's body is ready," the assassin informed his minions.

"Is to bad that the Master is still out of it," Rocksteady commented. Then as if on cue Raphael's eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Master?" Tiger Claw said, shoving Dog-Pound and Fishface away. "Is that you?"

"What the Hell is goin' on?" Raphael said, in his own voice.

"Is not the Master," Rocksteady declared. "He is the turtle again." Rocksteady cracked his knuckles, fully prepared for a fight with Rapahel

"Fools," Shredder's voice boomed out. "I am here still."

"Master your body is now ready," Tiger Claw informed Shredder.

"I will enter it," Shredder declared. "Just as soon as I am rid of this turtle once and for all."

"I ain't goin' anywhere Shredder!" Raphael's voice cried out. "But you sure as Hell are!" With that Shredder let out a cry and once again fell unconscious.

"I knew Raph was still in there," Shinigami thought with a smile. "Now to make sure he stays in there." With that Shinigami opened the Book and searched for the proper incantation. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Smiling to herself Shinigami put the staff in the ground and began the incantation.

"Man this sucks," Bebop was saying. "We ain't never gettin' the Master back at this rate!"

"Shut up you fool!" Tiger Claw snarled as he sniffed the air. "Someone is here."

"I smell them too," Dog-Pound said as he too sniffed the air. "There," he said, going over the where Shinigami was hidden. "Got you now girl," the mutant wolf said, grabbing Shinigami by her shirt front.

"She has the Book!" Tiger Claw cried out, indicating the Book which Shinigami was still clutching. "Get it you fool!" the mutant tiger shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinigami cried out, kicking Dog-Pound hard as he grabbed for the Book. Dog-Pound loosened his grip on her and Shinigami was able to pull away and run, grabbing the staff on her way out.

"Get her!" Tiger Claw commanded. "I want that book by any means necessary!" With that the rest of Tiger Claw's minions raced after Shinigami, who had jumped in the rafters to escape and placed the call to Leonardo.

"C'mon Leo where are you guys?" she whispered.

"I found you girl," Dog-Pound growled as he grabbed Shinigami's leg and attempted to pull her down.

"Get you furry hands off me!" Shinigami shouted, slamming the Book down on Dog-Pound's hand. The yellow and white wolf grunted in pain and released Shinigami's foot. The teen began to run again but Bebop was there and was swooping towards her.

"Ha got ya now bitch!" the warthog cried out, ramming Shinigami hard, causing her to fall. Thinking quickly Shinigami flipped herself in the air and landed on her feet. Tucking the Book under her arm Shinigami used her powers to blow Bebop away from her. But she failed to notice Rocksteady coming up behind her. Just when the rhino was about to strike a green blur came flying in, taking the Russian to the ground. Shinigami spun around and saw that Leatherhead had taken out Rocksteady. Hearing more thud she saw that Michelangelo and Mondo were taking on Dog-Pound, Miwa and April were taking on Fishface, Dr. Rockwell was taking on Bebop, while Leonardo and Slash were taking on Tiger Claw. Splinter had reached Raphael's body and was guarding him.

"We will handle them Shinigami!" the wise old rat called out. "You must finish the incantation before it is to late!"

"Right!" Shinigami exclaimed as she once again put the staff in the ground and opened the Book to the proper incantation. "I hope this works," she muttered. "Raph you have a fight ahead of you my brother. But I know that if Donnie is helping you then you can do this." With those words Shinigami once again began the incantation.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Battle in the Spirit World

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts.** **S** **o here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 Battle in the Spirit World**

While the fighting was happening in the living world a battle was also happening in the spirit world. Raph and Donnie had succeeded in getting into Raph's body, thus pulling Shredder's spirit from it. "Time to send you back to Hell where you belong!" Raph cried out, his green eyes filled with hate.

"You are no match for me!" Shredder boomed, his face, which was his true face without the armor as was the rest of his body. "Soon I will be back in my true body and you will be dead along with the rest of your family and friends!"

"Dream on Shredder!" Donnie shouted, glaring at his foe. "We're going to beat you! Together!"

"Even the two of you are no match for me!" Shredder mocked. "You are just the same as the other turtles: weak minded and pathetic. Just like Hamato Yoshi!"

"You bastard!" Raph snarled, enraged at hearing Shredder insult Splinter and dishonor him. The red masked turtle looked over at his purple masked brother and saw that he had the same enraged look on his face. Locking eyes the two brothers nodded and lunged toward the Shredder, fully prepared for a fight to the death. But to their shock Shredder raised his arms and delivered a huge blast of black energy that sent both brothers flying backwards.

"Whoa!" Donnie cried out, shaking his head.

"He's got powers," Raph said with wide green eyes. "Just like Shin's." Donnie's eyes went wide with realization. But before he could speak Shredder blasted them once again, sending them flying through the air.

"Raph!" Donnie cried out as they landed. "If Shredder has powers here then there's a good chance that we do to!"

"Donnie that's insane!" Raph cried out, dodging another blast from Shredder.

"Exactly!" Donnie cried out. "This whole situation is insane! But we have to try!"

"How?" Raph asked, grunting as another blast hit him.

"I got this!" Donnie cried out, jumping to his feet and racing towards the Shredder. "Take this!" the genius turtle cried, extending his arms. But to his dismay nothing happened. "Aw sewer apples!" he cried out. Shredder let out a cruel laugh as he fried again. The blast hit Donnie directly in the chest and he flew backwards. Shredder wasted no time and delivered another blast to the gap toothed turtle's chest. Donnie cried out as Shredder delivered blast after blast.

"No!" Raph cried out, racing to his younger brother's aid. "Leave my little brother alone damn you!" Raph was enraged at this point and he thrust his arms forward. To his shock a huge blast of red energy came out, throwing Shredder backwards. "Donnie you ok?" Raph cried out, helping his purple masked brother to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Donnie declared. Then his brown eyes went wide. "Raph look out!" he shouted, shoving his brother out of the way of Shredder's blast.

"Great," Raph grumbled, getting to his feet. "How the Hell are we gonna beat the bastard?!"

"I've got an idea!" Donnie exclaimed. "Raph give me your hand." Raph arched an eye ridge at his directly younger brother. "Just do it!" Donnie commanded. "And when I tell you to blast him!"

"Right!" Raph said, a determined look going across his face. With that the two brothers grabbed hands and raced towards the Shredder.

"Raph now!" Donnie cried out, extending his arm. Raph did the same and suddenly a massive red and purple energy blast came forwards. But Shredder was ready and delivered a huge black blast of his own. The two energy clouds connected and Shredder, Donnie and Raph groaned as they all struggled not to give in to the other blast. "Raph keep focusing!" Donnie shouted. "We can't let him win!"

"I know Donnie!" Raph grunted. "And I ain't givin' up!" With that the battle was on, either side refusing to give up.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the living world Shinigami was beginning the incantation. "Watashi wa anata ni kongan shimasu (Oh mighty spirits I beseech you,)" she chanted. "Akuma o chika ni modoshite kudasai. Kare o okurikaeshite watashi wa inoru (Send the evil one back to the underworld. Send him back I pray.") Just then she heard a grunt followed by a thud. Looking over she saw that Slash and Leo had received hard hits from Tiger Claw, sending both turtles to the ground. Leo landed hard on his shell and a crack was heard. Crying out in pain Leo closed his eyes tight as the pain washed over him. Slash got to his feet and to Shinigami's horror she saw blood flowing down his side. But luckily Splinter was watching and went to his son's and his friend's aid.

"You must finish the incantation Shinigami!" Splinter cried out as he delivered a hard kick to Tiger Claw's chest

"Right!" Shinigami said, going back to the Book. "Ā, kyōdaina rei o okutte kudasai! Kare wa mohaya itami o hikiokosanaideshou! (Send the evil one back oh mighty spirits! He will no longer cause pain!)" By now the staff was glowing red and Shinigami picked it up and aimed it towards Raph's body. A red blast came out and a glowing white light came towards Raph.

"No!" Tiger Claw cried out, throwing Splinter off of him and racing toward Shredder's body, which also had glowing white light coming towards it. Rocksteady, Bebop, Fishface and Dog-Pound all stopped fighting as they took on the scene.

"Whoa," Mikey whispered, his blue eyed huge. "Freaky."

"Kono taigākurō o shūryō suru tokidesu (It is time to end this Tiger Claw,)" a calm voice said from the light. "Sore wa tadashī kotodesu. Sono meiyo aru koto (It is the right thing to do. The honorable thing to do)" Tiger Claw stopped and stared at the light.

"Anata ga tadashīdesu (You are right,)" the assassin said, shocking everyone. With that the mutant tiger stepped aside and allowed the light to do its work.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While all of this was happening Raph and Donnie were still having their battle with Shredder. "Together Raph!" Donnie cried out suddenly. Raph nodded and the two brothers thrust their arms forwards together and with all their might delivered a mighty blast to the Shredder. The blast connected and Shredder let out a cry and fell to his knees. A blinding light came and Shredder cried out again as the light consumed him and he was gone.

"Well that was strange," Donnie remarked.

"I'll say," Raph said. Then suddenly he let out a cry and fell to his knees.

"Raph!" Donnie cried out. "Raph what's wrong?!"

"Somethin' ain't right!" Raph exclaimed, holding his hands to the sides of his head. "I don't..." But before he could finish Raph let out a cry as the light consumed him as well and he was gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Back in the living world the white light had consumed Shredder's body and was gone as was the body. "We're leaving," Tiger Claw commanded, looking at his minions. "Now!"

"So we're just givin' up?" Bebop asked with confusion.

"There's no point of us staying here," Tiger Claw declared. "We are going where we can accomplish things."

"But Master," Dog-Pound began.

"Don't argue with me Bradford!" the assassin roared. "I said we're leaving! Now move your asses!" With that Bebop, Rocksteady, Dog-Pound and Fishface headed for the exit. Tiger Claw followed but turned towards Splinter saying, "You won't be hearing from us again. You have my word of honor on that." Splinter said nothing. He merely nodded as Tiger Claw and his thugs left.

"Well that was strange," Miwa commented as she helped Leo to his feet.

"Dude that was some freaky stuff," Mondo chimed in as he and Leatherhead helped Slash to his feet. Dr Rockwell had stopped the bleeding in Slash's sides.

"We should go," Shinigami said, picking up the still unconscious Raph.

"Did it work?' Slash demanded.

"Well Shredder's spirit is definitely gone," Shinigami said. "But I'm worried we may not have been in time to save Raph's spirit. I need to get him back to the lair to find out for sure." Without another word the group headed for the Shell Raiser and headed back for the lair all of them hoping Raph would be alright.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Getting Answers

**A/N: Thank you for the is the final chapter of this story** **. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Getting** **Answers**

Back at the lair Casey was sitting beside Donatello's bed waiting for his friends to return. Suddenly Donatello's eyes opened and he sat up. "D!" Casey cried out, his black eyes wide with surprise. "You're awake! How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine Casey," Donatello said with a smile. "But how's Raph? If he ok?"

"Don't know yet D," Casey informed his friend. "The others ain't back yet so.." Just then they heard the Shell Raiser pull in.

"They're back!" Donatello exclaimed, throwing back the covers.

"Whoa there D let me help you!" Casey cried out, running over to his friend's side. Putting his arm around Donatello Casey helped him walk out to great the others, whose eyes went wide with surprise.

"Donnie I'm so glad you're awake!" Miwa cried out, running over to her brother and embracing him.

"Is Raph ok?" Donatello asked, looking over at Shinigami, who was still carrying the knocked out turtle.

"Hopefully he'll be alright," Shinigami said, carrying Raphael into his room and putting him on his bed.

"But D you're never gonna believe what happened!" Michelangelo exclaimed, coming out of Leonardo's room after getting his older brother settled. With that the youngest turtle informed his slightly older brother what had happened with Tiger Claw and his minions.

"Wow I can't believe Tiger Claw would just give up like that," Donatello said, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah me either," Casey said, helping Donatello sit on the couch. "Man just when you think you've seen and heard it all."

"Tell me about it bro," Mondo said, sitting beside Casey and rubbing his face. Just then Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead joined the group.

"Slash is going to be fine," Dr Rockwell informed the group. "He'll have to rest for a couple of week though."

"And I will," Slash said, appearing in the doorway. "Just as soon as I know Raphael will be fine."

"Slash you are nothing if not persistant," Dr Rockwell said, shaking his head.

"You mean stubborn right?" Mondo said, rolling his orange eyes.

"I heard that Gecko!" Slash growled, glaring at the orange skinned gecko.

"Good," Mondo said, crossing his arms. "Cause you are stubborn. Why the Hell do ya think ya got hurt again?"

"Slash I think it would be best if you went back and rested," Leatherhead said, sensing that Slash was getting irritated with Mondo.

"We'll come get you when Raph wakes up," April promised.

"Fine," Slash said, knowing he was beat. "I'll go. But I don't like it." With that Slash turned and stormed out of the room.

"I'd better make sure he stays there," Dr Rockwell said, going to Michelangelo's room where Slash had gone to rest.

"How's Leo doing?" Michelangelo asked, looking at Leatherhead.

"His shell got a bigger crack in it," Leatherhead informed the group. "But I managed to repair the damage. He should be fine but he won't be able to move around without help."

"I feel his pain," Donatello said sympathetically, rubbing his shell. Just then Shinigami came running into the room.

"Guys!" the dark headed teen cried out. "Come into Raph's room! Hurry!" Exchanging concerned looks the group went racing into Raphael's room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When the group entered Raphael's room they received a pleasant surprise. The red masked turtle was awake and talking with Splinter. "Raph!" the group cried out, running over to his bed side.

"Raph you scared us bad bro!" Michelangelo cried, embracing his older brother.

"Yeah we thought you were a goner!" Casey exclaimed, kneeling beside his friend's bed.

"Sorry I worried you guys," came Raphael's soft voice. "But Donnie.."

"I'm right here Raph," Donatello said, going over to Raphael's bed with the help of April.

"Looks like we did it little brother," Raphael said with a smile.

"Yeah Shredder's gone for good this time," Donatello said with a smile of his own as he got settled next to Raphael in his bed. "And so is Tiger Claw and the rest of Shredder's minions."

"Whoa say what now?" Raphael said, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah you're never gonna believe what's been going down bro," Michelangelo said as he began to tell Raphael what had happened.

"Well finally some good news," Raphael said. Then his expression got serious. "How's Leo and Slash? I didn't hurt 'em to bad did I?"

"Wait you remember attacking them?" April said, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah I do," Raphael said, his voice full of guilt. "I remember Shredder stabbing Slash and breaking Leo's arm. I tried to stop it but he was to strong for me. I'm sorry guys."

"That wasn't your fault Raphael," Slash said, appearing in the doorway along with Dr Rockwell and Leonardo, who was being helped by Leatherhead.

"Slash is right," Leonardo chimed in as Leatherhead helped him sit in a chair. "It was Shredder that did all of that not you."

"I should've stopped 'im," Raphael said, his voice low.

"Ya did stop 'im Raphael," Slash said. "Both you and Donatello. Ya did good."

"Thanks," Raphael said with a smile. "And guys I'm really sorry I've been such a pain in the ass lately. Especially to you Miwa." Raphael looked up at his sister when he said this part.

"Oh Raph," Miwa whispered, hugging her green eyed brother tight. "None of that matters. We almost lost you. I don't ever want to feel that scared again."

"You were scared?" Raphael said with a slight smile.

"Yes Raph I was scared of losing you," Miwa said, rolling her eyes slightly. "I love you you idiot."

"I love you too sis," Raphael said once again embracing Miwa.

"I think we should all lest Raphael rest," Splinter suggested. "And Leonardo and Slash need their rest as well. As do you Donatello."

"I think we can all use some rest," Dr Rockwell said, with a yawn.

"Yeah I gotta get home anyways," Shinigami said. "I got about a thousand texts and missed calls from my dad. See you all later." With that Shinigami left.

"We'd better get home to Casey," April said. "Our dads are probably worried."

"Shit my dad's called my ten times and texted me," Casey groaned. "He's super pissed. I'd better go."

"See you guys," April called as she and Casey left.

"Uh Donnie," Raphael said as Donatello began to leave.

"Yeah Raph?" the purple masked turtle said, looking at his slightly older brother.

"Uh would ya mind stayin' with me," Raphael said, looking away from everyone. "Please?"

"Sure Raph I'll stay with you," Donatello said with a smile as he settled in for the night. The rest of the group left, heading for their own beds. Splinter gave Donatello and Raphael hugs before he too headed for his bed.

"Love ya Donnie," Raphael whispered.

"Love you too Raph," Donatello said as he drifted off to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Six months later things were going much better in the Hamato home. Donatello's shell had finally healed and he had begun training again and he could even go out on patrol again. Slash's sides had healed fully and he and the rest of his team had headed out a few weeks ago. Leonardo's shell and arm had healed and he was doing therapy in his arm to build up strength in it. Raphael was back to his old self, although it had taken some time. But Miwa had been a great help to her brother and their relationship had gotten stronger because of it. Donatello still had the feelings when it came to Raphael and it was obvious that the two brothers were still connected spiritually, which made them think as thieves. In fact Raphael's relationship with all his brothers had improved greatly. On this particular day Splinter was watching his children train along with Shinigami, Casey and April. The wise old rat's heart was filled with joy as he watched the scene before him. The Shredder was gone forever and there was nothing to look forward to but peace.

 **A/N well there you have it folks story complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Help please

**A/N hey guys I'm in need of a little help. I want to start on a new TMNT but I can't think of a good idea for it. Any ideas? Thank you in advance.**


End file.
